


Blut_Linie

by DieLadi



Series: Vampirprinz - Reihe [3]
Category: Fewjar, Youtuber Berliner Cluster
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, boyslove, vampire
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Dies ist der dritte Teil der Vampirprinz-Reihe, nach "Die Farben Schneewittchens" und "Wie heiraretet man einen Vampir?"Jakob und Felix freuen sich auf ihre Hochzeit. Steve sehnt sich nach Larissa. Er kann nicht bei ihr sein, denn unter Vampiren zu leben wäre dann doch zu gefährlich. Daniel sehnt sich nach Marti, doch er kann seine Verantwortung als Thronfolger nicht einfach hinwerfen. Doch dann spitzt sich die Lage zu...
Relationships: Jako/Felix, Marti / OC, Steve (Spacefrogs) / OC
Series: Vampirprinz - Reihe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623373





	1. Prolog

Jakob, der Sohn des Vampirkönigs, verlässt seine Heimat, um unter den Menschen zu leben. Er zieht in eine WG und beginnt ein Kunststudium.  
Er findet Mitbewohner, die ihm zu Freunden werden, und beginnt das Leben unter den Menschen zu lieben.  
Und er möchte Menschen nicht mehr als Beute betrachten.  
Diese Entscheidung hat schwerwiegende Folgen, denn ohne in jeder Vollmondnacht Menschenblut zu trinken wird er sterben.  
Es gibt für ihn zwei Wege: Tierblut zu trinken und langsam dahin zu siechen oder drei Vollmonde ganz zu verzichten und und dann schnell und schmerzlos zu sterben.

Jakob entscheidet sich für den zweiten Weg.

Doch bevor es soweit ist, erfährt er, dass es Rettung gibt, wenn es ihm gelingt, einem Geheimnis auf die Spur zu kommen.  
Gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden Felix, André und Frodo begibt er sich auf eine abenteuerliche Suche.  
Sie finden des Rätsels Lösung, in die ein Apfel, Schlafgift und der Kuss der wahren Liebe involviert sind.

Es stellt sich heraus, dass Felix seine wahre Liebe ist und nur er allein ihn retten kann.  
Felix tut, was getan werden muss und am Ende wird Jakob gerettet.  
Er ist nun kein Vampir mehr, sondern ein Mensch, und hat die Chance, ein Menschenleben zu leben.  
Er entschließt sich, das an der Seite von Felix zu tun.  
Jakob und Felix sind glücklich, sich ihre Liebe gestanden zu haben, und André und Frodo freuen sich mit ihnen.

Kaum jedoch, dass diese dramatischen Ereignisse vergangen sind, treten neue Probleme auf.  
Ein paar Vampire der alten Schule, die sich nicht mit dem modernen Umgang von Jakob und seinen Eltern mit den Belangen der Menschen anfreunden können, setzen einen Mörder auf Jakob an.

Jakob und Felix begeben sich auf eine abenteuerliche Flucht, während ihre Freunde sie von Berlin aus unterstützen und Daniel, Jakobs Bruder, vom Schloss der Vampire aus die Suche nach dem Mörder leitet.

Bei einem Besuch in Berlin geschieht es, dass Daniel sich in Marti verliebt. Doch es besteht wenig Hoffnung für die zwei.  
In einer düsteren Nacht in Berlin werden eine junge Frau, Larissa, und ihr Hund Belinda in die Ereignisse hineingezogen. Unfreiwillig wird Larissa zum Vampir und muss sich ihrem Schicksal stellen.

Am Ende wird der Verbrecher gefasst und zurück ins Reich der Vampire geschafft.  
Jakob und Felix, die sich inzwischen verlobt haben, können zurück nach Berlin.  
Frodo hat eine Möglichkeit gefunden, wie Jakob dauerhaft vor solchen Attacken geschützt werden kann: Er muss seinen Namen ändern, was im Zuge einer Heirat ja ohnehin geschieht.

Es ist also alles gut ausgegangen für die Zwei, doch die Geschichte hat noch ein paar Lose Enden.  
Daniel und Marti sind verliebt ineinander, können aber nicht zusammen sein.  
Larissa ist noch immer ein Vampir und muss sich daher von Steve trennen, der ihr inzwischen viel bedeutet und dem sie auch nicht egal ist.  
Und die Vampire haben noch immer keine Möglichkeit, ohne Blut zu leben.

Werden sich die Schicksale aller am End erfüllen?  
Wie wird es weitergehen?  
Davon erzählt nun diese Geschichte.


	2. Warten müssen

Felix Denzer, der junge Mann aus Berlin, Student, Musiker und seit einiger Zeit auch mit Fug und Recht als Abenteurer zu bezeichnen, sowie Jakob Joiko, der ehemalige Prinz der Vampire, erstgeboren und doch thronlos, doch nun ein Mensch, Künstler und Musiker hatten vorgehabt, so schnell wie möglich zu heiraten.

Nach den dramatischen Ereignissen um den gedungenen Mörder Friedrich vom Schlossberge und seine ewig gestrige Clique schien es das beste, denn Jakob würde durch die Heirat beziehungsweise die damit verbundene Änderung seines Namens einen wirksamen Schutz bekommen.  
Daher hatten sie sich damit beeilen wollen.

Doch es scheiterte erst einmal, und zwar an der Bürokratie in Deutschland.  
Für eine Eheschließung braucht man einen sogenannten „Auszug aus dem Geburtenregister“. Den bekommt man bei dem Standesamt, bei dem damals die eigene Geburt angemeldet wurde.  
Für Felix war das kein Problem, er schickte online eine entsprechende Anfrage und nach Überweisung der fälligen Gebühren wurde ihm das Dokument innerhalb weniger Tage zugesandt.

Bei Jakob war das schon schwieriger.  
Er hätte ohne weiteres ein Pergament vorlegen können, handgeschrieben in blutroter Farbe (früher hatte man in Vampirkreisen tatsächlich Tierblut verwendet, aber das war einfach zu wenig haltbar,) das bestätigte, dass er an jenem Tage im Jahre 1992 im Schloss des Vampirkönigs in Transsylvanien geboren worden war.  
Aber damit konnte er je schlecht zu einem deutschen Standesamt gehen, oder?  
Also standen sie vor einem echten Problem.

Sie diskutierten tagelang und versuchten, eine Lösung zu finden. Aber es fiel ihnen einfach nichts ein. Schließlich nahm Jakob sein Handy in die Hand und rief Daniel an.  
Daniel, sein Bruder und der zukünftige König der Vampire, hatte großen Interesse daran, dass die Hochzeit über die Bühne ging, denn er wollte seinen Bruder sicher und beschützt wissen. Auch wenn sich die beiden Brüder nicht immer in ihrem Leben einig gewesen waren, liebten sie sich doch von Herzen.  
Also versprach er, sich um eine Lösung zu bemühen.

Wenige Tage später klingelte Abends, als sie Arm in Arm auf ihrem Bett saßen und vor sich hin träumten, Felix' Handy. Ein Anruf von Daniel.  
„Hallo, Jungs“, begann der direkt. „Ich habe eine Lösung gefunden. Jakob wird das notwendige Dokument bekommen.“  
„Warte mal“, sagte Felix. „Ich stelle dich auf laut.“  
„Brüderchen“, fuhr Daniel fort, „ich habe jemanden aufgetrieben. Einen Vampir, der schon seit ein paar Jahrzehnten unter den Menschen lebt. Er … nun ja, er ernährt sich von ihnen, es bleibt ihm ja keine andere Wahl, aber … er war begeistert, als er von der Minimalblut-Diät erfahren hat ... Nun egal. Darum geht es jetzt nicht.“  
Daniel holte tief Luft.  
„Er ist ... speziell. Die Computertechnik der Menschen fasziniert ihn und er ist ein regelrechter Nerd .“  
„Was?“ Jakob war verblüfft.  
„Um genau zu sein, ist er einer der besten Hacker, die es gibt und er wird dafür sorgen, dass die Computer im Standesamt Berlin Mitte bestätigen, dass du dort geboren bist, im Jahre '92.“

„Großartig“, sagte Felix. „Das ist doch genau das, was wir brauchen, nicht wahr?“  
„Nun...“, zögerte Daniel.  
„Was ist?“, fragte Felix.  
„Na ja, überleg doch mal, Felix. Es ist nicht sonderlich gut, wenn dort im Computer dauerhaft Jakobs Existenz verankert ist, oder? Na siehst du. Und deswegen geht das ganze nicht so schnell, wie es vielleicht wünschenswert wäre. Wir haben uns fürs Standesamt Berlin Mitte entschieden, weil das eines der größten Standesämter überhaupt ist, mit dem meisten vorhandenen Personal. Und darüber hinaus werden wir bis zum August warten. Das ist nämlich der Monat, wo die meisten Paare heiraten möchten, und entsprechend herrscht im Standesamt Trubel. Und daher wird es ganz bestimmt nicht auffallen, wenn Jakobs Daten, nachdem er seine Anfrage geschickt hat und sein Dokument bekommen hat, wie von Zauberhand wieder aus dem Computer verschwinden, nicht wahr?“

Sie konnten nicht bestreiten, dass der Thronfolger recht hatte.  
„Stimmt“, sagtet Jakob, „das klingt vernünftig.“  
„Und wenn alles klappt, könnt ihr dann im September heiraten. Ihr wollt ja ohnehin keine große Show daraus machen, nicht wahr?“  
„Nein“, sagte Jakob. „Nach der Trauung mit ein paar Freunden und der Familie essen gehen. Das wars.“  
Nun, ganz so stimmte das nicht. Felix hatte vor, seinen Schatz nach am Tage der Trauung auf eine Hochzeitsreise zu entführen. Aber das würde eine Überraschung werden, daher schwieg er.

„Gut“, sagte Daniel, „dann haben wir das ja geklärt. Und bis dahin haltet euch einfach bedeckt. Die Bande um Friedrich vom Schlossberge ist ja den Urvätern sei Dank kaltgestellt und wenn ihr einfach nur euer Leben lebt, dürfte eigentlich nichts passieren.“  
„Danke, Daniel“, sagte Felix.  
„Machts gut, ihr zwei. Wir hören voneinander!“  
„Ja, machs gut, Bruderherz.“  
Und somit war das Gespräch beendet.

Die beiden Männer sahen sich an.  
Jakob seufzte.  
„Na, hilft wohl nichts, dann muss ich eben noch warten, bis ich Herr Denzer werde.“  
„Hey, komm. Lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Das schaffen wir nun auch noch, okay?“  
Jakob nickte. Klar. Mit Felix an seiner Seite fühlte er sich in der Lage, alles zu schaffen.

Die Zeit ging dahin, Jakob und Felix gingen ihrem Studium nach. Sie machten Musik, schrieben Songs. Sie verbrachten Zeit mit ihren Freunden und versuchten ihr bestes, Steve und Marti, die beide traurig waren und an Sehnsucht litten, den Rücken zu stärken.  
Es war eine ruhige Zeit, voller schöner Augenblicke für die beiden Verlobten.

Und dann, es war inzwischen schon Juni, wenige Tage vor Neumond, taten sich Dinge im Reich der Vampire, die vieles beeinflussen sollten, und die helfen sollten, ein paar lose Enden zu verknüpfen, die diese Geschichte immer noch beinhaltete.

Aber vorerst hatten Jakob und Felix davon keine Ahnung.


	3. Sorgen machen

In Berlin ging das Leben seinen Gang.  
Jakob und Felix bestritten ihren Alltag und freuten sich drauf, im September endlich heiraten zu können.  
Marti litt an Sehnsucht. Er stürzte sich mit Feuereifer auf die Arbeit, um sich abzulenken und es erschienen so viele und qualitativ hochwertige Musikvideos auf seinem Kanal wie nie zuvor. Auch die aktuellen Bongoboulevard-Folgen wurde Dank seines Enthusiasmus grandios, so dass Marie und die anderen aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus kamen.  
Steve litt ebenfalls. Er jedoch zog sich in sich selbst zurück. Ja, er arbeitete mit Rick zusammen an den Projekten für ihre Spacefrogs Kanäle, aber er war nicht mit dem Herzen dabei. Rick machte sich große Sorgen um seinen besten Kumpel.  
André war brummig wie eh und je, Frodo versuchte durch seine Witze alle aufzumuntern und Flo hörte zu, wo ein offenes Ohr gebraucht wurde und war wieder einmal für alle da.  
Ein Tag folgte dem anderen, und auch wenn die Situation durchaus ihre Schieflagen hatte, ging das Leben irgendwie weiter.

In Transsylvanien hatten Daniel und Larissa inzwischen eine tiefe Freundschaft entwickelt.  
Das lag zum großen Teil daran, dass sie feststellen mussten, dass junge Leute, egal wo auf der Welt, gar nicht so unterschiedlich sind. Es spielte keine Rolle, ob der eine in Transsylvanien aufgewachsen war und die andere in Deutschland; der eine ein Vampir von Geburt an war und die andere eigentlich ein Mensch und nur durch eine Laune des Schicksals in einen Vampir verwandelt worden war. Ihre Hoffnungen und Sehnsüchte waren sich durchaus ähnlich, und die Unterschiede waren nicht von Bedeutung.  
Sie mochten sich, und so verbrachten sie viel Zeit zusammen.  
Und natürlich fiel es ihnen gemeinsam auch leichter ihren Liebeskummer zu ertragen.

Es war ein warmer Juni Abend.  
Larissa und Daniel saßen gemeinsam mit dem König und der Königin auf der Terrasse des Schlosses und sahen sorgenvoll in die untergehende Sonne, die hinter dem Wald verschwand.  
Larissa ging es nicht gut. Sie war bleich und schwach, denn sie hatte sich strikt geweigert, Menschenblut zu trinken und hatte sich die ganze Zeit über immer dann, wenn es notwendig wurde, Blut zu sich zu nehmen, an Tierblut gehalten. Das war jedoch kein gleichwertiger Ersatz. Sie starb nicht innerhalb von drei Neumonden, wie es der Fall gewesen wäre, wenn sie ganz auf Blut verzichtet hätte. Doch sie welkte dahin, und es war schwer einzuschätzen, wie lange sie noch am Leben bleiben würde. Drei Monate? Vier? Ein halbes Jahr? Keiner vermochte das mit Bestimmtheit zu sagen.

Daniel seufzte.  
Die Forschungen liefen auf Hochtouren, doch es lagen noch immer keine Ergebnisse vor. Es war wie verhext. Immer, wenn die Forscher glaubten, der Sache langsam auf die Spur zu kommen, stellten sie bei den Praxistests fest, dass es nicht funktionierte.  
Daniel hatte den Grafen, den Stammvater in die Suche eingebunden. Der alte Mann suchte nun schon seit Monaten in seiner Umfangreichen Bibliothek nach irgendeinem Hinweis.  
Auch Frodo in Berlin, der seine Sache in der Vergangenheit so gut gemacht hatte, forschte, indem er erneut das Internet durchforstete. Aber auch er hatte noch nichts herausgefunden.  
Es sah nicht gut aus, und Daniel lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

Auch Daniels Eltern, der König und die Königin der Vampire, sahen sorgenschwer in die Zukunft.  
Sie hatten Larissa ins Herz geschlossen, und sie hätten es durchaus gern gesehen, wenn sich zwischen ihr und Daniel zarte Bande entwickelt hätten ...  
Doch nachdem sie einmal etwas derartiges angedeutet hatten, hatten beide jungen Leute voller Entschiedenheit klargemacht, dass sie bereits jemanden hatten, dem ihre Herzen gehörten, und dass sie niemand anderen wollten.  
Daraufhin hatten die Eltern es dabei belassen. Sie waren warmherzig und verständnisvoll und sahen ein, dass man seinem Herzen nicht befehlen kann.

„Larissa“, sagte Daniel. „Es ist bald wieder Neumond. Du musst ...“  
„Nein!“, sagte die junge Frau voller Schärfe. „Das kommt nicht in Frage! Ich werde kein Menschenblut trinken! Lieber sterbe ich!“  
Die letzten Worte waren leise und ihre Stimme zitterte dabei.  
„Was wohl Steve dazu sagen würde...“, sagte Daniel.  
Larissas Augen funkelten ihn zornig an.  
„Es ist unfair von dir, Steve ins Feld zu führen! Gerade du solltest doch wissen, wie sehr das weh tut.“  
Daniel senkte den Kopf. „Du hast recht. Es tut mir leid.“

„Streitet euch nicht“, sagte die Königin.  
„Wir werden eine Lösung finden. Bis dahin aber müssen wir erst einmal dafür sorgen, dass Larissa das alles übersteht.“  
Sie sah ihren Sohn an.  
„Daniel, du musst nach Berlin fliegen und Steve herholen. Larissa liebt ihn. Das sieht man ihr an, wenn man sie nur anschaut. Und wenn er sie genau so liebt, dann sollte er hier sein. Sie sollten sich ... lieben.“  
Larissa sah die Frau, die ihr wie eine Mutter geworden war, mit großen Augen an.  
„Du meinst ... „ Und sie begann, den alten Spruch zu rezitieren.  
„Deine wahre Liebe muss dich finden.  
Und deine wahre Liebe muss dich küssen.  
Und wenn du dann erwachst, wird deine wahre Liebe dich erkennen.  
Und wenn das geschieht, ist dir das Leben eines Menschen geschenkt.“  
„Ja“, sagte die Königin. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass dieser junge Mann deine wahre Liebe ist. Auf jeden Fall müssen wir es riskieren. Wir haben keine Wahl.“

„Du hast recht“, sagte nun der König.  
Er sah seinen Sohn an.  
„Daniel, mach dich auf die Reise. Hole Steve hier her. Ich bin sicher, dass er alles tun wird, um Larissa zu retten.“  
Daniel nickte.  
„Ich werde in der Schlossküche etwas essen und dann breche ich auf. Ich fliege über Nacht. Jetzt im Sommer geht das recht gut. Laue Sommernächte eignen sich gut zum fliegen.“  
Der Vater klatschte in die Hände.  
Ein livrierter Diener erschien.  
„Bringen Sie uns eine Abendmahlzeit hier auf die Terrasse“, sagte der König.  
Der Diener nickte und verschwand.  
Daniel lächelte dankbar. So hatte er noch ein wenig Zeit mit seinen Eltern und der jungen Frau, die ihm wie eine Schwester geworden war.  
Sie genossen Brot, Käse und Brathühnchen.  
Und einen funkelnden, blutroten Wein.  
Wein ... irgendetwas spukte Larissa im Kopf herum, aber sie konnte es nicht greifen.  
Müde aß sie ein wenig und sah dann zu, wie Daniel sich verwandelte und sich auf den Weg nach Berlin machte.


	4. Frieden wünschen

Daniel sauste pfeilschnell dahin. Die Nacht war warm, und es war angenehm zu fliegen. Er genoss die laue Luft, aber auch die Geräusche der Nacht. Eulenrufe. Erste frühe Vogelstimmen. Das ferne Bellen eines Hundes in irgendeinem Dorf.  
Als er den Stadtrand von Berlin erreichte, war die Nacht bereits zu Ende und es war schon heller Morgen. Er landete auf dem Dach eines Hochhauses, verwandelte sich und lief dann über den Notausstieg hinunter ins Treppenhaus und von da auf die Straße.  
Er sah auf seine Handyuhr. Es war noch früh, und da heute Sonntag war, würden wohl alle noch schlafen. Er beschloss, erst einmal etwas zu frühstücken.

In einem kleinen Café setzte er sich an einen der Tische auf dem Trottoir. Dann bestellte er sich ein Croissant und einen Cappuccino.  
Als das Getränk kam und er genüsslich von dem köstlichen Milchschaum trank, drifteten seine Gedanken ab zu Marti. Er musste immer, wenn er Cappuccino trank, an Marti denken, denn von ihm hatte er ein solches Getränk zum ersten Male bekommen. Er hatte daheim im Schloss den Küchenbediensteten beigebracht, wie man Cappuccino zubereitete, und immer wenn die Sehnsucht allzu groß wurde, ließ er sich dieses Heißgetränk servieren.

Marti.  
Zwar war er gekommen, um Steve zu holen, aber ... sicher würde er auch Marti wiedersehen. Er freute sich darauf, und zugleich auch wieder nicht, denn das Wiedersehen wäre äußerst kurz und der Abschied schon so bald. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, Marti mit sich nehmen zu können.  
Aber das ging nicht. Ein Mensch unter so vielen Vampiren ... nein, spätestens zum nächsten Neumond wäre das keine so gute Idee mehr, denn nicht jeder Vampir hatte seine Triebe ausreichend unter Kontrolle.

Verdammt noch mal, es müsste doch Wege geben!  
Irgendetwas, das es möglich machte, dass Vampire nicht mehr auf frisches Menschenblut angewiesen wären!  
Natürlich hatte die Forschungsabteilung im Schloss es als allererstes mit dem naheliegendsten versucht: Blutkonserven. Aber das funktionierte nicht. Das Blut musste frisch sein, konserviertes Blut hatte einen ähnlichen Effekt wie Tierblut: Es hielt einen Vampir einigen Zeit lang mehr schlecht als recht am Leben, aber schließlich siechte er dahin. Auch Blutplasma funktionierte nicht.

Sobald es tatsächlich eine Lösung gab, die es den Vampiren ermöglichte, ohne Gefahr für das eigene Leben auf menschliches Blut zu verzichten, würde der König, sein Vater, ein entsprechendes Gesetz erlassen. Mit Widerstand dagegen war kaum zu rechnen. Fast alle Vampire im Reich trugen die Politik ihres Herrschers mit. Immerhin breitete sich die Menschheit immer mehr aus, und so gefährlich ein Vampir für den einzelnen Menschen nun mal war, so gefährlich waren die Konflikte zwischen den beiden Rassen auch für die Vampire, denn immer mehr wehrten sich die Menschen dagegen, und gingen, in den Ländern wo man um die Vampire wusste, immer geschlossener gegen diese vor. Es war also, wenn man von der reinen Gutherzigkeit einmal absah, schlicht auch Selbstschutz und Vernunft, das Blutsaugen aufzugeben.

Die wenigen unbelehrbaren, die an den „geheiligten Traditionen", wie sie es nannten, festhalten wollten, würden sich dem Gesetzt beugen müssen oder eben Strafe riskieren. Aber mit der Zerschlagung der Gruppe um Friedrich vom Schlossberge gab es derer nicht mehr viele, und das war gut so, denn das Reich der Vampire war durch jahrtausendelangen Stillstand, fehlende Weiterentwicklung und das rasante Fortschreiten der Ausbreitung der Menschheit geschwächt, auch wenn man das nicht gerne zugab, und konnte innere Konflikte nicht auch noch gebrauchen.  
Aber so wie es aussah, würde das ganze friedlich funktionieren, wenn, ja, wenn man nur endlich eine Lösung finden würde!

Daniel seufzte und kramte nach seiner Geldbörse. Das Geld der Menschen war noch immer ungewohnt für ihn, aber seit es durch die jüngsten Ereignisse um seinen Bruder regelmäßige Kontakte in die Welt der Menschen, speziell nach Berlin, gab, hatte er immer einen Vorrat davon im Schloss, um gegebenenfalls schnell darauf zurückgreifen zu können. So auch diesmal.

Er bezahlte und machte sich nun endlich auf den Weg zu Steve.  
Als er vor dem Haus ankam, stellte er fest, dass die Fenster der Küche der WG, in der Marti, Rick und Dominik lebten, schon hell erleuchtet waren. In Steves Wohnung eine Etage tiefer sah man noch kein Licht. Er klingelte dennoch zuerst bei Steve, müsste er ihn eben wecken.  
Aber nichts rührte sich, auch nicht, nachdem er dreimal geklingelt hatte.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und betätigte die Klingel der WG.  
„Ja?“, ertönte Martis Stimme aus der Gegensprechanlage.  
„Marti? Hier ist Daniel!“, sagte er.  
„Daniel!“ Selbst so, verzerrt durch das Schnarren des kleinen Lautsprechers, hörte er die Zärtlichkeit in Martis Stimme.  
Aber nicht nur das, die Stimme klang auch aufgeregt, als er weitersprach:  
„Komm rauf! Schnell!“

Daniel eilte de Treppe nach oben. An der Wohnungstür kam ihm Marti schon entgegen und flog ihm regelrecht in die Arme. Als Daniel ihn fest in seine Umarmung schloss, spürte er, wie der kleinere zu Schluchzen begann.  
„Alles gut“, flüsterte Daniel leise und streichelte Marti sanft übers Haar. „Was auch immer los ist, es wird alles gut... ich bin für dich da.“  
Langsam beruhigte sich Marti und sah Daniel mit verweinten Augen an.  
„Komm...“, stotterte er und schniefte, „komm erst einmal mit rein, dann erkläre ich dir alles.“

Er zog Daniel an der Hand hinter sich her in die Küche. Dort standen Rick und Dom mit völlig übernächtigten Gesichtern und hielten jeder eine Tasse Kaffee in den Händen.  
„Daniel ist hier“, sagte Marti, und Rick und Dominik begrüßten den Neuankömmling.  
„Guten Morgen, allerseits“, sagte Daniel und begann zu erklären:  
„Ich wollte eigentlich zu Steve, ich habe etwas wichtiges mit ihm zu besprechen, aber er hat nicht aufgemacht...“  
Martis entsetzter Blick brachte ihn dazu, zu schweigen.

Rick war es, der schließlich redete.  
„Steve ist ... er kam heute Nacht mit Blinddarmentzündung ins Krankenhaus. Er hat bei uns geklingelt, weil er so starke Bauchschmerzen hatte ... wir haben sofort einen Krankenwagen gerufen. Er wurde noch heute Nacht operiert. Ich ... bin mit ihm gefahren.“  
„Und wie geht es ihm inzwischen?“, fragte Daniel erschrocken.  
Sie zögerten.  
Schließlich antwortete Dominik:  
„Nicht gut. Es gab Komplikationen bei der Operation. Unvorhergesehenen Blutverlust. Er ...“  
Er schluckte.  
„... er liegt im Koma, und die Ärzte wissen nicht genau, wie es weitergeht.“

„Scheiße!“, fluchte Daniel. „Verdammte Scheiße!“  
Und während Marti ihm einen Cappuccino machte, erklärte er den Freunden, warum das nicht nur für Steve so schlimm. Sondern auch für Larissa.  
Da hatte das Schicksal mal wieder so richtig gemein ins Klo gegriffen.  
Aber es half nichts. Sie konnten daran nichts ändern, aber vielleicht konnten sie sich ja gemeinsam etwas einfallen lassen.


	5. Handeln müssen

Daniel hatte Marti um einen Cappuccino gebeten. Der hatte ihm den sofort gemacht, froh, wenigstens ein paar Minuten durch so eine einfache Tätigkeit wie der Herstellung des gewünschten Getränkes abgelenkt zu sein von all den Sorgen. Kurz seine Hände und seinen Kopf beschäftigen zu können.  
Daniel hatte den Kaffee dankend entgegen genommen und in Ruhe getrunken.  
Wirklich genossen hatte er ihn nicht, dafür gingen ihm zu viele Gedanken im Kopfe herum.  
Er überlegte hin und her, was er nun tun sollte. Eigentlich wusste er es längst ...  
Und dennoch. Manche Entscheidungen fallen schwer, man trifft sie nicht gern allein.  
Und daher beschloss er, dass er dringend mit seinem Vater reden musste.

Er stand auf.  
„Ich muss einmal telefonieren. Ich brauche auch einen Augenblick frische Luft. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück“, sagte er. Und ging in Richtung der Wohnungstür.  
„Soll ich dich begleiten?“, fragte Marti.  
„Nein, ich möchte lieber einen Augenblick allein sein.“  
In Martis Augen blitzte einen winzigen Moment Enttäuschung auf. Er schien ein klein wenig verletzt zu sein, aber natürlich sagte er: „Okay“, und nickte.  
Daniel seufzte. Nun auch noch Marti zu verletzten, was das letzte was er wollte. Aber bei dem Gespräch mit dem Vater konnte er keine Zeugen gebrauchen.

Unten auf dem Bürgersteig angekommen, ging er ein paar Schritte. Er setzte sich auf den Rand eines Blumenkübels, nahm das Handy und wählte.  
„Ja, Hallo?“, hörte er die Stimme des Vaters.  
„Hallo, Vater, hier ist Daniel“, antwortete er, und dann begann er, dem König zu erzählen, was hier in Berlin geschehen war und wie es um Steve stand.

Nachdem er geendet hatte, schwiegen sie einen Moment.  
Dann räusperte sich der Vater.  
„Daniel ... dir ist klar, was du jetzt tun musst?“  
Daniel schwieg noch immer.  
„Hör zu“, sagte der alte Vampir, „Larissa geht es immer schlechter. Sie konnte heute morgen nicht aufstehen, weil sie zu schwach dazu ist. Ich habe nach den besten Ärzten geschickt, sie sind noch bei ihr. Aber wie es aussieht, haben wir bedeutend weniger Zeit, als ursprünglich gehofft. Und unsere Forscher haben noch immer keinen Ersatz für Menschenblut. Also hat sie nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Menschenblut zu trinken, und wir wissen beide, dass sie das nicht tun wird. Oder … Steve.“  
„Ja“, sagte Daniel leise. „Ich weiß.“

„Nun, dann weißt du auch, dass du ihn retten musst, nicht wahr?“  
„Ja, Vater.“  
„Bleib in Berlin, Junge. Ich werde dich über Larissa auf dem Laufenden halten. Aber wenn Steve in Gefahr sein sollte, zu sterben, musst du handeln! Du darfst es nicht zulassen.“  
„Ja, Vater.“  
„Und auch, wenn Larissa immer schwächer werden sollte. Wenn es zu schlimm ist, und auch sie Gefahr läuft, es nicht mehr länger durchzuhalten, musst du handeln, sollte Steve dann immer noch im Koma liegen.“  
„Ich werde tun, was nötig ist, Vater.“

Ja, das würde er. Er würde Steve retten. Er hatte die Möglichkeit dazu.  
Die Freund jedoch dürften nichts davon erfahren. Denn es würde ihnen nicht gefallen.  
Es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, dass er die Menschen, die er gerade erst vor gar nicht so langer Zeit als Freunde gewonnen hatte, würde hintergehen müssen. Besonders Marti ...  
Aber er konnte ihnen nicht sagen, was er plante, denn sie würden ihn daran zu hindern versuchen. Mit Sicherheit.  
Und das durfte nicht geschehen, denn dann würde Larissa sterben.  
Und mal abgesehen davon, dass er die junge Frau zutiefst in sein Herz geschlossen hatte, hatte er auch das Gefühl, dass sie noch eine wichtige Rolle zu spielen haben würde ...  
Sie musste gerettet werden. Unter allen Umständen.

„Ich weiß, dass das schwer für dich ist“, sagte der Vater leise. „Aber vergiss nicht, du ist nicht einfach nur Daniel, mein geliebter Sohn und guter Freund der Menschen in Berlin. Nein, du bist auch der Thronfolger dieses Reiches. Und als solcher musst du deine Pflicht erfüllen, wenn sie dir entgegen tritt.“  
„Ja, Vater. Ich weiß. Und ich werde es tun, sobald es nötig ist. Bis dahin muss ich mir etwas überlegen, das mir die Möglichkeit gibt, so viel Zeit wie möglich an Steves Krankenbett zu verbringen.“  
„Die wird schon etwas einfallen“, sagte er Vater.  
„Und nun, mein Sohn, halt die Ohren steif. Du wirst das richtige tun. Ich verlasse mich auf dich. Ich bin stolz auf dich.“  
„Danke, Vater“, sagte der junge Vampir und legte auf.

Schweren Herzens ging er hinauf in die WG.  
Marti stand an der Wohnungstür und ließ ihn hinein. Er bemerkte sofort die schweren Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn des anderen und die trüben Schleier über seinen Augen.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte er.  
Daniel schluckte. Wie gerne hätte er Marti sein Herz ausgeschüttet. Aber das ging nicht. Oder vielleicht doch? Vielleicht würde Marti ja verstehen, was er zu tun beabsichtigte ... Doch nein. Er durfte nicht riskieren , dass er es nicht verstand, und den anderen davon erzählte, und sie dann versuchen würden, ihn davon abzuhalten.

„Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen um Steve“, sagte er.  
Und er sah Martis Augen an, dass der ihm nicht glaubte.  
„Schon klar“, sagte der auch sofort, „aber da ist noch mehr, oder?“  
„Reicht es nicht, wenn ich mich um einen Freund sorge?“, sagte er etwas pampig. Der Kummer brachte ihn dazu, so zu reagieren.  
Wieder schaute Marti verletzt drein.  
„Schon gut, ich frag nicht mehr. Musst mich nicht gleich so anfauchen.“  
Vielleicht sollte er sich entschuldigen ...  
Nein, besser nicht. Das würde es vielleicht glaubhafter machen, wenn er ...  
Sein Herz tat ihm weh.  
Er würde Marti sehr weh tun müssen, wenn sein Plan gelingen sollte.  
Aber er brauchte Unterstützung.

Jakob. Ja.  
Daniel erhob sich.  
„Das ist gerade alles ein bisschen viel“, sagte er. „Seid mir nicht böse, Freunde. Aber ich mache mich auf den Weg zur anderen WG. Ich möchte mit meinem Bruder sprechen.“  
„Na, gut“, sagte Rick. „Aber, weißt du, Marti mag dich eben und sorgt sich um dich, klar?“  
Marti hatte die Arme verschränkt und schaute trotzig drein.  
„Ich weiß“, sagte Daniel.  
Dann wandte er sich um und ging.  
Ach verdammt, warum musste das Schicksal nur so eine Bitch sein?

* * * 

Zur gleichen Zeit kam in den Forschungslaboren des Schlosses in Transsylvanien ein aufgeregter Assistent zu seinem Professor gerannt.  
„Professor Denkenstein, bitte kommen Sie, schauen Sie sich das an! Ich glaube, ich habe da etwas gefunden!“


	6. Steriten müssen

„Nein, Daniel, nein! Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!“, fauchte Jakob und funkelte seinen Bruder zornig an. „Wie kannst du nur auf eine solche Idee kommen!“  
Daniel seufzte.  
„Hörmal, Bruder, mir gefällt das doch auch nicht. Aber ich habe keine andere Wahl.“  
„Nein! Ohne mich!“  
Jakob knallte wütend und entschlossen die Hand auf den Tisch.  
Die beiden Brüder standen sich in der Küche der WG gegenüber. Daniel war am frühen Vormittag hier aufgetaucht und hatte gebeten, seinen Bruder alleine sprechen zu dürfen. Die Freunde hatten sie alleine gelassen und waren schon mal ins Krankenhaus aufgebrochen, nachdem sie erfahren hatten, was los war.

„Jakob, ich...“  
„Nein! Daniel, du kannst nicht einfach hier auftauchen und mir erzählen, dass du vorhast, Steve zu … beißen! Und zwar auf die Art und Weise zu beißen, dass er sich direkt in einen Vampir verwandelt! Nein, verdammt noch mal, da spiele ich nicht mit!“  
„Jetzt lass mich ausreden, verdammt!“ Langsam war Daniel sauer. Sein Bruder tat ja so, als würde er aus purer Lust am grausam sein diese Pläne verfolgen. Dabei konnte sich niemand auch nur im Ansatz vorstellen, wie verzweifelt Daniel in diesem Moment war.

„Glaubst du vielleicht, ich bin davon begeistert? Aber es geht hier um Larissa. Wenn Steve das nicht überlebt, dann stirbt sie. Wenn Steve zu lange im Koma liegt, dann stirbt sie! Willst du das?“  
„Nein“, grummelte Jakob. „Natürlich nicht.“  
„Gut. Also bleibt uns nur eine Wahl. Wir müssen Steve retten. Ich beiße ihn, er wird zum Vampir, stirbt nicht und kommt mit mir. Glaubst du, ich weiß nicht, wie Scheiße das ist? Zumal wir ja noch nicht einmal hundert prozentig wissen, dass das wirklich funktioniert, wenn beide Vampire sind ...“  
Jakob sah ihn entsetzt an. Daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht!  
„Der Vers redet nur davon, dass, ich zitiere, 'Und wenn du dann erwachst, wird deine wahre Liebe dich erkennen. ' Da sagt keiner was davon, ob die wahre Liebe ein Mensch sein muss oder auch ein Vampir sein kann oder was auch immer für ein Wesen. Wir wissen es nicht. Aber wir haben keine Möglichkeit, als es auszuprobieren und das beste zu hoffen.“

„Verdammt noch mal, es ist trotzdem nicht richtig. Wenn wir Steve um seine Einverständnis bitten könnten, würde er wahrscheinlich alles für Larissa tun. Aber ohne seine Zustimmung? Das ist ein Verbrechen und das weißt du auch!“  
„Ja, Jakob, das weiß ich! Ich bin ein Vampir, aber glaub mir, mich kotzt das genau so an, wie dich! Steve ist unser Freund! Und abgesehen davon. Ja, ich bin ein Blutsauger, und ja, ich muss einmal im Monat Blut trinken. Aber ich beschränke mich schon seit ich denken kann auf das absolute Minimum, ich suche mir die Alten, die Kranken, die sowieso nicht mehr lange leben werden. Und trotzdem habe ich jedes mal ein verdammt schlechtes Gewissen und es geht mir dreckig damit. Und das, lieber Bruder, sind wildfremde Menschen. Da kannst du dir sicher vorstellen, dass es mir nicht gerade Freude macht, einen guten Freund zu beißen und zu verwandeln? Aber ich weiß keine andere Lösung. Hast du vielleicht eine bessere Idee? Dann raus damit, ich bin ganz Ohr!“

Jakob ließ den Kopf hängen. Nein, natürlich wusste er auch nicht, wie man es anders lösen könnte.  
„Tut mir leid“, sagte er. „Ich wollte ich nicht anschreien. Aber ...“  
Sie schwiegen.

Daniel seufzte. Er hatte ziemliche Bauchschmerzen bei der Sache.  
Und auch bei dem, was er jetzt von Jakob verlangen würde.  
„Das ... ist noch nicht alles ...“ sagte er leise und kniff dann die Lippen zusammen.  
Jakob sah ihn fragend an.  
„Ich ...“ stotterte Daniel, dem überhaupt nicht wohl in seiner Haut war, „ich muss so viel wie möglich Zeit an Steves Krankenbett verbringen. Das verstehst du doch, oder?“  
Jakob nickte.  
„Also ... brauche ich eine gute Begründung, damit man mich bei ihm lässt.“  
Okay, dachte Jakob, was verdammt noch mal, kommt denn jetzt?  
„Das beste wäre, wenn ich mich ... als Steves Lebensgefährte ausgebe ...behaupte, dass wir schon lange heimlich zusammen sind ...“  
„Was?!“ Die guten Vorsätze, das ganze etwas sachlicher anzugehen, waren dahin. Jakob schrie wieder. „Bist du denn völlig irre?!“

Daniel atmete tief durch.  
„Ich muss. Damit die Ärzte mich bei ihm sitzen lassen, und mich nicht aus dem Zimmer scheuchen.“  
„Aber ... die Freunde? Marti?!“  
„Sie dürfen die Wahrheit nicht erfahren. Sie würden mich sonst an ... dem Biss hindern wollen.“

Jakob war fassungslos.  
„Du willst die Freunde anlügen? Du willst Marti anlügen? Weißt du, was du dem damit antust? Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, Marti liebt dich! Und außerdem ... alle wissen, das Steve auf Larissa steht! Du spinnst ja komplett!“

„Von wollen, lieber Bruder, kann hier überhaupt keine Rede sein! Wenn ich ich eine andere Lösung hätte ... aber ich habe keine! Ich will Marti nicht so weh tun, ich liebe ihn nämlich auch! So, nun hab ich es endlich einmal ausgesprochen. Mich wird es umbringen, ihm ins Gesicht zusehen und zu belügen, ihm zu sagen, ich liebe einen anderen. Aber verdammt noch mal, es geht hier um nicht mehr und nicht weniger als Larissas Leben. Und die ist mir wie eine Schwester ans Herz gewachsen!“  
Er schniefte. Ihm war zum Heulen zumute.

„Und du solltest auch ein bisschen was für sie übrig haben. Wenn wir sie nicht kennengelernt hätten, dann wärst du jetzt tot, ich wäre im Verlies als dein Mörder und Friedrich vom Schlossberge würde möglicherweise jetzt auf dem Thron sitzen und das Reich regieren! Ihr kleiner Hund hat uns nämlich allen den Arsch gerettet, nur falls du das vergessen hast!“  
„Ich mag die kleine ja auch“, sagte Jakob. „Aber sie alle belügen? Die Freunde? Marti? Und auch Felix?“  
„Also“, knurrte Daniel, „hilfst du mir jetzt?“  
Jakob stöhnte.  
Dann nickte er langsam, mit tränenglänzenden Augen.  
„Du bist mein Bruder“, sagte er. „Und auch wenn ich mit der ganzen Sache nicht glücklich bin, sehe ich doch, dass du recht hast. Trotzdem ...“  
„... ist es riesen Scheiße, verdammt, ich weiß“, fuhr Daniel fort und nahm ihn in eine brüderliche Umarmung.

Eine ganze Weile standen sie so.  
Schließlich lösten sie sich voneinander und machten sich auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus.

Das wird nicht gut gehen, dachte Jakob.  
Selbst wenn es uns gelingt, auf diese Weise Larissa zu retten. Freundschaften werden daran zerbrechen. Daniel wird Marti verlieren.  
Und ich ... dachte er und schauderte bei dem Gedanken, ich ... werde womöglich Felix verlieren, denn wie soll der mir eine solche Lüge verzeihen.  
Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen, während er neben seinem Bruder die Straße entlang in Richtung U-Bahn Station trabte.


	7. Weiter machen

Sie liefen beide nebeneinander her und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.  
Urplötzlich blieb Jakob stehen, packte seinen Bruder am Oberarm und riss ihn zu sich herum.  
„Daniel!“, sagte er, selber erschrocken von dem Gedanken, der ihm eben durch den Kopf geblitzt war und durchgeschüttelt von der Hoffnung, die heftig in ihm aufkeimte.  
„Als ich damals ... da haben die Eltern mir doch einen Schneewittchenapfel geschickt! Den Apfel mit dem Schlafgift! Den hab ich kurz vor Neumond gegessen ... warum macht ihr das nicht mit Larissa genau so?“  
Daniel sah ihn voller Zorn an.  
„Glaubst du ernsthaft, das hätten wir noch nicht probiert? Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass wir nicht alles versucht hätten?“  
„Was ... was soll das heißen?“, stotterte Jakob.  
„Das heißt, dass Larissa einen solche Apfel bekommen hat. Schon drei mal. Jesdesmal hat sie genau drei Tage geschlafen. Und dann ist sie wieder aufgewacht! Verstehst du? Von alleine aufgewacht!“

Jakob war fassungslos. Das dürfte doch eigentlich nicht passieren.  
„Aber ... wenn sie wieder aufwacht, ganz von allein ... ich meine, dann ...“  
„Genau. Dann bleibt nur der eine Weg übrig. Wir brauchen Steve, und zwar schnell.“  
„Und ihr habt keine Ahnung, warum der Vampirschlaf bei ihr nicht funktioniert?“  
„Nein.“  
Daniel drehte sich um und lief weiter. „Komm“, sagte er. Und Jakob folgte ihm.  
Er grübelte. Irgendeinen Grund muss es doch dafür geben.  
„Wir haben den Grafen gebeten, nach dem Grund zu forschen. Er kann das immerhin auch, aber er ist ein jahrhundertealter Stammvater, und Larissa erst seit wenigen Monaten überhaupt ein unerfahrener Jungvampir. Also wo liegt da die Verbindung? Aber er hat noch nichts herausgefunden.“  
„Verdammt“, brummte Jakob. Im Moment schien sich aber auch alles gegen sie zu verschwören.

„Glaub mir“, sagte Daniel leise. „Niemand wünschte sich mehr als ich, dass das alles anders wäre.“  
Jakob schaute seinen Bruder an.  
„Ich wünschte mir“, fuhr der fort, „dass ich es machen könnte wie du. Ein Mensch werden. Mit Marti zusammen hier in Berlin leben. Ganz von vorn anfangen. Lieben, wen mein Herz ausgewählt hat. Ohne die Last und Bürde der Thronfolge.“  
Er seufzte.  
„Aber ... Kann ich denn den Vater enttäuschen? Kann ich das Reich, unser Volk im Stich lassen? Also muss ich den Weg gehen, den das Schicksal mir bestimmt hat und muss tun, was getan werden muss. Ganz gleich, ob mein Herz daran zerbricht. Ich muss stark sein, kämpfen, weitermachen. Und dabei hab ich das alles so satt.“

Jakob schluckte.  
Da hatte er seine Bruder beschimpft und angeschrien, und völlig außer Acht gelassen, wie sehr der unter der ganzen verzwickten Lage litt.  
Die Entscheidung zwischen Pflicht und Liebe.  
Er selber hatte Felix und würde ihn bald heiraten. Nun ja, jedenfalls hoffte er das.  
Aber Daniel?  
Niemand sollte sich zwischen Pflicht und Liebe entscheiden müssen. Das war nicht fair. Nicht gerecht.

„Und wenn du“, sagte er leise, „dich gegen die Pflicht entscheidest?“  
Daniel blieb stehen und schaute ihn an.  
Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Nein. Das kann ich nicht. Selbst wenn ich mich dazu durchringen könnte, könnte ich mir nie wieder selber in die Augen sehen. Würde meine Selbstachtung verlieren in dem Wissen, alle im Stich gelassen zu haben. Und wie sollte Marti mich dann lieben?“  
Wieder setzte er sich in Bewegung und Jakob folgte ihm.  
„Unser Geschlecht ist seit Jahrhunderten auf dem Königsthron. Und du kennst doch die alte Prophezeiung:  
'Wenn einst ein junges Blut auf grauen Flügeln schwebt.  
Und eine neue Königslinie in sich selber trägt.  
Dann kann der alte König sich zur Ruh' begeben  
und auch die Söhne sein in Ruhe und in Liebe leben.'  
Und ein junges Blut mit einer neuen Königslinie ist nicht in Sicht, oder?“

Daniel streckte Jakob seinen linken Unterarm hin, wo sich das Zeichen befand. Ein Zeichen, das jedes Mitglied einer Königsfamilie der Vampire hatte: Ein Mal in Form einer kleine Krone. Es war kein Tattoo oder dergleichen, nein, das trugen sie von Geburt an, und es zeichnete nur die Mitgleiter der unmittelbaren Königslinie aus.

Jakob nickte, und schaute auf sein eigenes Mal. Es war kräftig und ausgeprägt wie immer.  
Er seufzte.  
Sein Bruder hatte wirklich ein bitteres Los gezogen, daran war nicht zu zweifeln.

Eine halbe Stunde später standen die beiden jungen Männer vor dem Eingang des Krankenhauses.  
An der Rezeption erfragten sie, wo sie Steven Schuto finden würden. Man wies ihnen den Weg und sie machten sich auf die Sucher nach Zimmer Zehn, Station Sieben.  
Als sie vor der Station standen, wollte Daniel die Tür öffnen, um einzutreten. Jakob jedoch hielt ihn zurück.  
„Daniel ... du willst das wirklich durchziehen?“  
Daniel schluckte.  
„Ich ...“ setzte er an, doch dann wusste er nicht weiter.  
„Du willst sie wirklich alle anlügen?“, fragte Jakob erneut.  
„Ich muss“, stöhnte Daniel.  
Jakob nickte unglücklich. Dann stieß er die Tür auf und sie traten ein.

Die Freunde saßen und standen auf dem Flur. Felix eilte, kaum dass er Jakob sah, auf ihn zu und zog ihn in seine Arme.  
Marti umarmte Daniel.  
„Wir müssen hier warten“, sagte Felix. „Die Ärzte sind gerade bei Steve. Man sagte uns, dass wir im Augenblick nicht zu ihm können. Aber gleich dürfen wir. Nicht alle. Aber immer einer oder vielleicht zwei.“  
Jakob nickte. Dann sah er seinen Bruder an.  
Dessen Augen waren geschlossen und er hatte seine Arme um Marti geschlungen.

Er öffnete die Augen, sah Jakob an und flüsterte in seine Richtung:  
„Ich muss es tun!“  
In diesem Augenblick schmiegte sich Marti noch fester an ihn.  
Daniel seufzte und sagte:  
„Aber ... ich kann es nicht. Ich bringe es einfach nicht fertig.“


	8. Ehrlich sein

Alle Augenpaare waren auf Daniel gerichtet. Daniels Augen jedoch blickten hilfesuchend auf seinen Bruder.  
Jakob nickte ihm zu.  
„Du tust das richtige. Vertraue unseren Freunden“, sagte er.  
Marti, dessen blaue Augen ein einziges Fragezeichen waren, sagte nichts, doch er hielt Daniel fest, und der junge Vampirprinz war sich in diesem Augenblick klar: Um nichts auf der Welt würde er es fertigbringen, diesem Mann vorzulügen, er würde einen anderen lieben.  
Felix' Blick wiederum wanderte zwischen Jakob und Daniel hin und her.  
„Also gut“, sagte er streng. „Was zum Teufel ist hier los?“

Daniel seufzte.  
Und dann begann er zu berichten. Von Larissas Zustand, und von der Tatsache, dass es im Moment keine andere Möglichkeit gab, als Steve nach Transsylvanien mitzunehmen, damit er das Ritual vollzog und sie rettete. Davon, dass er gekommen war, um Steve zu holen. Dass Steves Zustand also in mehr als einer Hinsicht eine Katastrophe war ... soweit war den Freunden die Geschichte ja schon bekannt.  
Aber Daniel erzählte auch, dass es eine Möglichkeit gab, Larissa und Steve zu retten.  
Keine schöne Möglichkeit. Aber im Moment wohl die einzige, wenn Steve nicht bald von sich aus aus dem Koma erwachte.

Als er geendet hatte, herrschte Schweigen auf dem Krankenhausflur. Die Freunde waren erschüttert, verwirrt. Aber keiner von ihnen ging mit Anschuldigen auf Daniel los. Sie verstanden und spürten, dass es dem auch nicht leicht fiel, was er zu tun beabsichtigte.  
„Nur damit ich das richtig verstehe“, sagte nun Rick. „Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, willst du Steve ... beißen ... um ihn in einen Vampir zu verwandeln? Und ... dann würde er aus dem Koma erwachen?“  
„Ja“, sagte Daniel. „ja, das ist der Plan. Vampire erkranken nicht. Und sterben auch nicht einfach so. Sie sterben nur, wenn sie auf Menschenblut verzichten oder wenn sich sich bewusst entscheiden, aus dem Leben zu scheiden. Wenn Vampire sehr alt werden, tun sie das für gewöhnlich. Aber .... krank werden oder an Verletzungen sterben, so etwas gibt es bei uns nicht. Deswegen würde Steve, wenn ich ihn verwandle, aus dem Koma erwachen.“  
Er seufzte.  
„Und wenn er rechtzeitig von allein erwacht?“, fragte nun André.  
„Dann müsste ich ihn nicht verwandeln. Dann könnte er einfach so mitkommen. Du bist ja auch schon mal mit Jakob geflogen, erinnerst du dich?“  
„Und ob“, sagte André. „Das war eine der krassesten Erfahren in meinem Leben!“

Wieder seufzte Daniel.  
„Ich kann nur hoffen, dass er erwacht. Das wäre die beste Lösung, denn wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, wissen wir nicht einmal, ob das Ritual funktioniert, wenn beide Partizipanten Vampire sind. Aber wenn Steve ...“ er schluckte und schaute vorsichtig zu Rick, Steves bestem Freund, „ ... im Sterben liegen würde; oder Larissa, und Steve wäre immer noch im Koma, welche Wahl bliebe mir dann?“

Wieder schwiegen die Freunde.  
Und dann sagte Rick:  
„Daniel hat recht.“  
Er schloss die Augen.  
„Du sagst also, wenn du Steve verwandelst, kannst du sie beide retten?“  
„Ja“, sagte Daniel. „Wenn wir rechtzeitig und schnell genug handeln, dann ja.“  
Rick schaute in die Runde der Freunde.  
„Wir können Steve nun mal nicht um sein Einverständnis bitten. Also müssen wir, seine Freunde, die Entscheidung für ihn treffen. Ich bin, glaube ich, das, was man seinen besten Freund, beinahe seinen Bruder, nennen kann. Und ich sage: Ja. Wenn es nicht mehr anders geht, soll Daniel es tun. Denn Steve zu retten hat für mich oberste Priorität. Und Larissa sterben zu lassen kommt auch nicht in Frage. Erstens mal sowieso nicht, und zweitens – wie sollten wir das Steve erklären? Dass man sie hätte retten könne, wir das aber verhindert haben? Er liebt sie und würde alles für sie tun. Ich würde ... wir würden seine Freundschaft damit aufs Spiel setzen. Also: ich stimme dafür. Auch wenn mir das verdammt schwer fällt.“

Die Tatsache, dass noch niemand von ihnen Rick außerhalb ihrer Videos je eine solche lange Ansprache hatte halten hören; die Tatsache, dass Rick sich normalerweise eher in Brummlauten als in ganzen Sätzen äußerte und die Tatsache, dass es für alle wohl das erste mal war, das sie Tränen aus Ricks Augen laufen sahen, beeindruckte die Freunde.  
Und trug sicher auch dazu bei, dass sie nacheinander nickten und dem Plan zustimmten. Wenn auch sicher nicht leichten Herzens.

Nur Marti war skeptisch.  
„Eins ist mir noch klar“, sagte er. „Du hast vorhin zu Jakob gesagt, du würdest es nicht fertig bringen. Was hast du damit gemeint?“  
Daniel wurde schlagartig knallrot.  
„Ich ...“  
Er musste tief durchatmen. Dann nahm er allen Mut zusammen und sagte:  
„Ich hatte vor, euch zu beschwindeln. Ich wollte euch eine haarsträubende Geschichte erzählen, damit ihr mich an meinem Vorhaben nicht hindert. Und mich nicht davon abhaltet, dass ich die ganze Zeit an Steves Krankenbett bleiben kann. Ich ... bin froh, dass ich das nicht getan habe.“  
Sanft streichelte er über Martis Wange.  
„Ich hätte euch enttäuscht. Ich hätte dir, Marti, sehr weh getan ... Jetzt schäme ich mich, dass ich überhaupt darüber nachgedacht habe. Ihr seid großartig. Ich habe heute so viel über die Menschen, vor allem über ihre Fähigkeit zur Freundschaft gelernt, wie die meisten Vampire in ihrem ganzen Leben nicht.“  
„Wollen wir wissen, was du uns aufgetischt hättest?“, fragte Felix.  
„Lieber nicht. Ich möchte es lieber für mich behalten, es spielt ja auch keine Rolle mehr.“  
„Gut“, sagte Felix. „Ich würde sagen, dann belassen wir es dabei.“  
Daniel sah auf Martis Gesicht, das ihn fragend und beinahe scheu ansah.  
'Dir werde ich es eines Tages beichten,' beschloss er. 'Wenn das alles hinter uns liegt.'

Jakob war heilfroh. Er drückte sich fest an seinen Verlobten und war dankbar, dass er nicht gezwungen gewesen war, seinen Bruder bei einer Lüge zu unterstützen. Er war stolz auf seine Freunde, und auch auf Daniel, der begriffen hatte, wie sehr er die Menschen doch unterschätzt hatte.

In diesem Augenblick ging Daniels Mobiltelefon.  
Er nahm ab.  
„Daniel? Hier ist dein Vater“, hörte er die aufgeregte Stimme des alten Vampirkönigs.  
„Mein Junge, wir wissen jetzt, was mit Larissa los ist! Warum sie so schnell abbaut und warum der Vampirschlaf bei ihr nicht richtig funktioniert!“


	9. Entschlossen handeln

Daniel schnappte nach Luft.  
„Ihr wisst den Grund?!“, fragte er.  
„Ja, Daniel. Hör zu, ist dein Bruder bei dir?“  
„Ja.“  
„Seid ihr allein?“  
„Nein, die Freunde sind bei uns.“  
„Dann schnapp dir Jakob und such dir ein stilles Plätzchen, wo ich mit euch beiden allein reden kann.“  
Einen Augenblick lang dachte Daniel nach, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Nein“, sagte er, als ihm einfiel dass sein Vater das ja nicht sehen konnte.  
„Nein, Vater. Alles, was du mit mir und Jakob besprechen willst, können auch die Freunde hören.“  
„Daniel, nein, das geht nicht! Du weißt doch ...“  
„Entschuldige, dass ich dich unterbreche Vater. Aber ich habe den Freunden bereits alles erzählt.“

Er hörte, wie sein Vater am anderen Ende der Verbindung scharf die Luft einsog.  
„Junge! Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee war?!“  
„Ja, Vater. Glaub mir, du kennst die Menschen nicht so, wie ich es inzwischen tue. Unsere Freunde werden uns helfen und zu uns halten. Egal was passiert.“  
„Nun gut, mein Sohn. Ich ... sollte wohl lernen, dir auch in diesen Dingen zu vertrauen.“

Einen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen. Dann sagte Daniel:  
„Ich habe jetzt das Telefon auf laut gestellt. Du kannst uns erzählen, was ihr heraus gefunden habt.“  
„Gut. Jakob, Daniel, ich habe nicht nicht die geringste Ahnung was das alles für uns bedeuten wird, aber ... Unsere Ärzte hatten das zuerst übersehen, einfach weil niemand damit gerechnet hat und sie deswegen auch gar nicht danach gesucht hatten.“  
„Vater, nun lass dir doch nicht jedes Wort einzeln aus der Nase ziehen!“  
„Schon gut, Junge. Also, wie auch immer das passieren konnte: Larissa ist schwanger.“

Das schlug nun tatsächlich ein wie eine Bombe.  
„Schwanger?“, sagte Daniel, während die Freund sich verblüfft anschauten und dann begannen, durcheinander zu reden.  
„Ruhe bitte“, schimpfte Daniel. „Wenn wir hier alle gleichzeitig reden, kriegt keiner was mit!“  
Die Freunde verstummten.  
„Noch mal langsam, Vater“, sagte der junge Prinz.  
„Larissa ist schwanger. Keinerlei Zweifel?“  
„Nein“, sagte der Vater. „Die Ärzte sind sich sicher.“  
„Und was heißt das jetzt für uns?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Sohn. Ich weiß nur, es ist jetzt um so wichtiger, dass du Steve hier her schaffst. Larissa braucht ihn.“  
„Wie ... eilig ist es?“, fragte Daniel.  
Der König der Vampire seufzte.  
„Nun, ein paar Tage vielleicht noch ... aber die Ärzte haben Sorge um ihr ungeborenes Kind. Larissa ist schon so schwach, dass sie nur noch liegen kann. Daniel ... ich bitte dich, handle bald. Lass dir nicht mehr all zu viel Zeit.“  
„Gut, Vater“, sagte Daniel und beendete das Gespräch.

Die Freunde standen fassungslos auf diesem Krankenhausflur und versuchten, die neue Situation zu erfassen.  
„Wie kann das möglich sein“, sagte Jakob. „Ich meine, Larissa liebt Steve, also ... wird sie nicht ... aber sie war doch die ganze Zeit im Schloss, oder ...?“  
„Und Steve war die ganze Zeit hier“, sagte Frodo.  
Sie schwiegen.  
Plötzlich ruckte Daniels Kopf nach oben und er riss die Augen auf.  
„Ich ... zu Neumond ...“ stotterte er, „da bin ich immer mit ihr los ... sie brauchte Blut. Wenigstens Tierblut. Schafe, Rinder ... wir haben gemeinsam gejagt, weil sie noch unerfahren war. Nur einmal. Da wollte sie alleine los. Sie müsse nachdenken. Sagte sie. Wir hatten vermutet, dass sie vielleicht doch ... ich meine ...Menschenblut ...“  
„Was?!“, knurrte André  
Daniel wurde knallrot. Es war ihm unangenehm.  
„Ach verdammt, ich hasse das doch inzwischen auch! Nun, Larissa hat nicht ... sie hat nur Tierblut getrunken. Das hat sie uns gesagt und wenn es anders wäre, wäre sie jetzt nicht so schwach.“

Daniel räusperte sich.  
„Sie war drei Tage weg gewesen. Noch blasser als zuvor. Und hat kein Wort über diese Zeit verloren.“  
Er sah Jakob an, dann Rick, Steves besten Freund.  
„Was, wenn sie in dieser Zeit bei Steve gewesen ist?“  
„Ich weiß nicht“, sagte Rick leise. „Ich denke das hätte er mir erzählt. … Oder?“

„Wie auch immer. Ich fürchte, wir haben keine Zeit mehr“, sagte Daniel. „Wir müssen handeln. Wir müssen die Entscheidung treffen. Jetzt.“  
Keiner sagte etwas.  
Dann war es Rick, der die Sache in die Hand nahm. Er straffte sich, sah in die Runde der Freunde, nickte dem Vampir zu und sagte:  
„Dann tu es.“  
Daniel nickte ihm dankbar zu.  
„Willst du dabei sein?“  
Rick zögerte, entschloss sich dann aber, Daniel zu begleiten. Das war er Steve schuldig, fand er.  
„Ja.“

„Also gut“, sagte der junge Prinz.  
„Ihr wisst, dass mir das auch nicht leicht fällt, aber wir haben keine Wahl.“  
Und so betraten die beiden gemeinsam das Zimmer, in dem Steve, blass und zerbrechlich wirkend, auf dem Krankenbett lag und ein Vitalfunktionen-Monitor gleichmäßig piepste.  
Diese Töne waren beruhigend und beängstigend zugleich und diese ganze Krankenzimmeratmosphäre drückte den beiden jungen Männern aufs Gemüt.

„Also dann“, sagte Daniel und schaute Rick an.  
Der drehte sich weg, um den Biss nicht sehen zu müssen. Doch dann überlegte er es sich anders und wandte sich wieder zu Steve.  
Daniels Reißzähne wurde sichtbar, und Rick erschauerte.  
Daniels Gebiss näherte sich Steves Hals. Es war ein grauenhafter Anblick, trotz der Tatsache, dass Rick ja wusste, das Daniel Steve nichts wirklich böses wollte.

In diesem Augenblick, Sekundenbruchteile, bevor Daniel zubiss, schlug Steve die Augen auf.


	10. Frei entscheiden

Daniels Blick war auf Steves Hals fokussiert, und auf das, was er nun zu tun beabsichtigte. Daher bemerkte er nicht, dass Steve die Augen geöffnet hatte.  
Rick jedoch, der hatte es sofort gesehen.

Manchmal erscheinen einem Augenblicke wie Ewigkeiten.  
Manchmal erfasst man in Sekundenbruchteilen tausend Vorgänge gleichzeitig. Man sieht, man begreift, man handelt. Und hat das Gefühl, es wären Stunden vergangen, während es in Wahrheit nur ein Wimpernschlag war.  
Rick sah, dass Steves Augenlider sich hoben. Er sah Schreck und Frage in Steves Blick.  
Er hörte, wie sein Freund schwer nach Atem rang.  
Er hörte, wie das Gerät, das bis eben gleichmäßig und friedlich gepiepst hatte, seinen Rhythmus veränderte und die Melodie der Piepser hektischer wurde.  
Er sah Daniels Zähne blitzen und erkannte, dass die Veränderung der Lage nicht bis zu Daniel durchdrang.

Er sprang nach vorne, schrie laut: „Warte! Nicht!“  
Und dann packte der den jungen Vampir an den Schultern und riss ihn zurück.  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig. Im allerletzten Augenblick.  
Er riss ihn mit so viel Kraft, dass Daniel zurückflog und gegen den Kleiderschrank knallte, der an der Wand des Zimmers stand.  
„Au!“, schimpfte der Prinz und sah Rick zornig an. Die Situation war nicht ganz ungefährlich, denn Daniel war so auf das beißen eingestellt gewesen, dass er nun mit großer Mühe seine niederen Instinkte zurückdrängen musste. Er kämpfte, doch es gelang ihm schließlich, sie niederzuringen.  
Es war ihm zu wichtig. Er wollte niemandem etwas tun.

„Was ist hier los?“, kam es leise aus Steves Mund.  
Doch noch bevor Rick oder Daniel etwas sagen konnten, stürmte eine Krankenschwester ins Zimmer. Ein Blick, und sie sah, dass Steve wieder bei Bewusstsein war.  
„Oh“, rief sie erfreut. „Ich hole den Doktor.“  
Die nächste halbe Stunde herrschte nun in dem Zimmer erst einmal Betriebsamkeit, und die beiden jungen Männer waren gebeten worden, im Flur bei den übrigen zu warten.

Sie alle starrten sich gegenseitig an.  
Frodo war es schließlich, er sich an Daniel wandte und fragte:  
„Du hast also nicht ... Steve ist also nicht ...“  
„Nein“, sagte Daniel.  
Das reichte. Sie wussten war gemeint war.  
Felix jedoch hakte nach:  
„Und nun?“  
„Nun warten wir ab“, sagte Daniel, „bis wir wieder zu ihm dürfen. Dann werden wir ihm die Sachlage schildern und ich bin sicher, er wird mitkommen.“  
„Aber“, sagte Marti, „was, wenn er noch zu krank ist? Noch zu schwach, um mit dir zu fliegen?“  
Daniel sah ihn eindringlich an.  
„Oh“, sagte Marti. Er verstand.  
Daniel nickte.  
„Ja. Dann werde ich ihn möglicherweise doch noch verwandeln müssen. Der Unterschied ist, dass ich ihn jetzt fragen kann. Und es wird seine Entscheidung sein.“  
Rick nickte.  
„Ich bin sicher, dass er das tun wird, wenn es nötig ist.“

Es blieb ihnen nur, zu warten. Als der Arzt und die Schwester wieder auf den Flur traten und sich an die Freunde wandten, waren alle nervös und ungeduldig.  
„Wie geht es ihm?“, fragte Rick.  
„Gut“, sagte der Doktor. „Es ist soweit alles in Ordnung. Er ist noch sehr schwach, aber die Operationswunde verheilt gut, kognitiv scheint alles okay und motorisch auch. Er braucht einige Zeit Erholung. Aber in ein paar Wochen ist er wieder auf den Beinen.“  
Daniel stöhnte. Ein paar Wochen!  
„Dürfen wir zu ihm?“, blieb Rick am Ball.  
„Ja“, sagte der Arzt, „aber nicht alle auf einmal. Nur zwei von Ihnen bitte. Alles andere strengt Herrn Schuto zu sehr an.“  
Die Freude sahen sich an und nickten schließlich Rick und Daniel zu.  
„Redet mit ihm“, sagte Frodo leise.

Die beiden jungen Männer betraten das Zimmer ihres Freundes. Steve lächelte froh, als er sie kommen sah.  
„Hallo, Jungs“, sagte er und grinste breit.  
Daniel seufzte.  
„Steve, wir sind so froh, dass du wieder bei Bewusstsein bist“, sagte Rick. „Aber ... wir müssen mit dir reden. Es ist wichtig.“  
Steve schaute vom einen zum anderen und zurück.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte er.  
Und Daniel begann, ihm die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen.

Als er geendet hatte, herrschte Schweigen im Raum.  
„Also ...“ sagte Steve und schaute Daniel in die Augen, „soll ich mit dir ... nach Transsylvanien fliegen? Ins Schloss?“  
Daniel nickte.  
Steve schluckte. „Wie ... schlecht geht es Larissa?“  
„Ziemlich. Wir sollten nicht allzu lange zögern.“  
Steves Augen waren groß und sorgenvoll.  
„Und ... und sie ist schwanger?“  
Wieder nickte Daniel.

„Ich... “ begann Steve.  
„Ich hatte gedacht ... sie war eines Nachts in meinem Traum bei mir und wir haben ... uns geliebt ... im Traum! Jedenfalls dachte ich das. Aber vielleicht war es nicht nur ein Traum?“  
„Wir werden es herausfinden“, sagte der Prinz, „aber jetzt müssen wir erst einmal überlegen, was wir tun. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verschwenden.“  
„Der Arzt hat gesagt, ich werde noch ein paar Wochen liegen müssen ... Gibt es denn nichts, was man tun kann, damit es schneller geht?“  
Sein Blick war nun flehend auf Daniel gerichtet.  
„Doch“, sagte der. „Aber es wird dir nicht gefallen. Ich … könnte dich doch noch beißen und verwandeln. Dann würde deine Schwäche schwinden.“

Steve holte tief Luft.  
Dann sah er seine bedien Freunde fest an.  
„Gut“, sagte er. „Dann tu es.“


	11. Verzweifelt hoffen

Einige Stunden später flogen zwei Fledermäuse durch den Junihimmel.  
Die eine von ihnen hatte ein seidig schwarzes Fell und flog geschickt und schnell.  
Das Fell der anderen war grau und ein wenig struppig. Sie hatte offensichtlich weit weniger Geschick zu fliegen, was daran lag, dass es sich bei ihr um Steve handelte. Und der hatte eben noch so seine Schwierigkeiten mit seinem erst wenige Stunden andauernden Leben als Vampir.  
Das Fliegen muss eben gelernt sein, und ihm fehlte die Übung. Daher musste auch Daniel, die schwarzfellige Fledermaus, immer wieder langsamer fliegen oder gar innehalten, damit er Steve nicht zurückließ.

Der frisch gebackene Vampir fühlte sich seltsam.  
Er spürte eine Kälte in sich, die ihm tief in den Knochen saß.  
Gleichzeitig jedoch schienen seine Muskeln und auch das Blut in den Adern fieberhaft zu glühen. Daniel hatte ihm erklärt, dass das normal sei. Das wären Folgen der Umwandlung, die seinen Körper im Moment einfach fordern würden. Und die Tatsache, dass er so kurz nach der Verwandlung schon eine so weite Strecke fliegen musste, machte das ganze nicht einfacher.

Steve jedoch hatte keine Sekunde gezögert. Immerhin ging es um Larissa.  
Sie würden länger brauchen, als Daniel, wenn er allein flog. Sie würden also vermutlich nicht vor den Morgenstunden des nächsten Tages im Schlosse ankommen. Und dann würde er Larissa wiedersehen. Jedenfalls hoffte er das. Daniel hatte vor ihrem Abflug noch einmal mit dem König telefoniert. Die Lage war ernst. Larissa war bewusstlos.  
Er würde es schaffen. Er müsste es schaffen, denn nur dann bestand eine Chance, Larissa zu retten und ihr ungeborenes Kind.  
Sein Kind? Er wusste es nicht, und Larissa, hatte der König gesagt, war bewusstlos. Sie konnte also nichts dazu sagen. Zumal sie ja offensichtlich nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass sie schwanger war.

Steve machte sich große Sorgen.  
Was, wenn sie zu spät kämen?  
Was, wenn das alles nicht nützte, und er sie nicht retten konnte, da er nun auch ein Vampir war? Es war nicht anders gegangen, als ihn zu verwandeln, er wäre sonst zu krank gewesen und hätte die Reise nie überstanden. Aber was, wenn ausgerechnet das jetzt einer Rettung im Wege stehen würde?  
Nun, es nützte nichts, sich vorher den Kopf zu zerbrechen.  
Und so gab er sich Mühe, so gut und schnell, wie es ihm möglich war, zu fliegen, damit sie so früh es irgend ging im Schloss ankommen würden.

* * *

Marti in Berlin saß traurig auf seinem Bett. Neben ihm lag Belinda. Er kraulte der Hündin versonnen den Kopf. Belinda schleckte seine Hand. Sie vermisste ihr Frauchen Larissa, aber ebenso ihr neues Herrchen Steve, den sie ins Herz geschlossen hatte und der nun auch fort war.

Daniel war noch nicht lange weg, und Marti vermisste ihn jetzt schon. Monatelang hatten sie sich nicht gesehen, heute morgen war Daniel einfach so hier aufgetaucht, um nach wenigen Stunden schon wieder fort zu sein. Und wirklich Zeit füreinander hatten sie auch nicht gehabt.  
Ach verdammt, warum hatte er sich auch ausgerechnet in der Thronfolger der Vampire verlieben müssen? Warum hätte es nicht ein netter Junge von nebenan sein können?  
Aber da konnte man nichts machen. Er liebte Daniel und daran führte kein Weg vorbei.

Noch immer gab es keine Hoffnung. Daniel war Thronfolger, das heißt, er würde eines Tages König der Vampire sein. Es gab also für ihn keine Möglichkeit, unter den Menschen zu leben oder gar selber einer zu werden, wie sein Bruder Jakob.  
Marti dagegen könnte nicht unter den Vampiren leben, das wäre zu gefährlich. Und die Alternative, sich in einen Vampir zu verwandeln? Larissa war durch einen Angriff verwandelt worden, Steve hatte sich freiwillig darauf eingelassen, um Larissa zu retten, und in der Hoffnung, diesen Zustand durch das Ritual für sie beide bald beenden zu können - aber er? Es würde heißen, dass man Blut trinken müsste ...  
Nein. Das kam nicht in Frage.  
Es half nichts. Er musste warten, hoffen und ... leiden.  
Verdammt noch mal.  
Wenn es nur irgendeine Möglichkeit gäbe, dass Vampire überleben könnten, ohne Menschenblut zu trinken.  
Aber da gab es noch keine Fortschritte. Daniels Vater ließ mit allen Anstrengungen danach forschen; Frodo und Flo durchforsteten das Internet und auch er selber war in jeder freien Minute damit beschäftigt.  
Er seufzte und drückte sein Kissen an sich, während ein paar Tränen über seine Wangen rollten.

Wenn Daniel bei ihm war, dann war Marti die Gelassenheit in Person. Ruhig, liebevoll, entspannt. Er wollte es Daniel einfach nicht noch schwerer machen, denn er wusste, wie sehr der unter der inneren Zerrissenheit zwischen persönlichen Sehnsüchten einerseits und Pflichterfüllung andererseits litt. Er wollte stark sein und ihm Halt und Stütze sein.  
Doch jetzt, wo er alleine war, da ließ er seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf.

* * *

Im Forschungslabor im den Katakomben des Schlosses waren Professor Denkenstein und sein Assistent nun schon seit Stunden in höchster Aufregung.  
Sie hatten die Entdeckung des Assistenten, LuCiel aus der alten, wenngleich fortschrittlich gesinnten Familie Darko immer und immer wieder geprüft.  
Hatten etliche Proben unter das Mikroskop geschoben, unter verschiedensten Temperatur- und Umgebungsbedingungen.  
Das Blut eines Vampirs, eines Freiwilligen, der seit zwei Neumonden kein Blut mehr getrunken hatte und jene Substanz.  
Und immer war das Ergebnis gleich:  
Das Blut, das alle Anzeichen der Zersetzung zeigte, wie es zu erwarten war, wurde nach Zusetzung der Substanz in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand zurück verwandelt: frisch, gesund, ohne jeglichen Zerfall, ohne Anzeichen von Krankheit, alle Bestandteile so, als wäre der Besitzer des Blutes in seiner frischesten Jugend.

Der Professor und LuCiel sahen sich an.  
„Oh Mann“, sagte der jüngere. „Ich … ich glaube, wir haben die Lösung, oder?“  
„Wir müssen es noch in der Praxis testen“, sagte Denkenstein, der mühsam versuchte, eine Aufregung in den Griff zu bekommen.  
„Wir ... brauchen ...“ er zögerte.  
Dem Assistenten war klar worum es ging.  
„Wir brauchen ein paar Freiwillige“, sagte er.  
Der Professor nickte.  
„Und zwar schnell, denn in zwei Tagen ist der nächste Neumond.“


	12. Fassungslos sein

Es hatte nicht funktioniert.

Larissa war noch immer nicht bei Bewusstsein gewesen, als Daniel und Steve im Schloss eingetroffen waren.  
Man hatte sich alsbald daran gemacht, das Ritual zu vollziehen. Da es keinen Hinweis darauf gab, dass das Schlafgift unbedingt mit einem Apfel zu sich genommen werden müsste, entschloss man sich, es der Bewusstlosen zwischen die Lippen zu träufeln.  
Man hatte den Neumond abgewartet und dann hatte Steve sie geküsst.

Und wie er sie geküsst hatte. Er hatte all die Liebe und all die Sehnsucht in den Kuss gelegt, die er in sich fühlte. Hatte sie wieder und wieder geküsst. Doch sie war nicht aufgewacht.  
Und keiner von ihnen konnte sagen, was der Grund dafür war. Selbst der alte Graf nicht, der mit seinem Alter und seinem tiefen Wissen ihre Hoffnung gewesen war. Selbst er war ratlos.

Und nun saß der Rat des Königs im Thronsaal und versuchte, irgendwie dahinter zu kommen, was sie als nächstes tun könnten.  
Da war der König, der auf seinem Thron Platz genommen hatte und der sorgenvoll sein Kinn in die Hand stützte, um den anderen bei ihren Vorschlägen zuzuhören.  
Da war der Graf, der sich nach Kräften bemühte, aber im Augenblick auch nicht weiter wusste.  
Da war Steve, dessen Herz in einen Dornbusch gefallen war und blutete.  
Und da war Daniel, der geradezu verzweifelt dagegen ankämpfte, nicht die Hoffnung zu verlieren.  
Außerdem gehörten dem Rat noch einige alte, weise Vampire an, aus den alten, wichtigen Familien.  
Aber keiner von ihnen hatte auch nur entfernt eine Idee, die irgendwie vielversprechend klang.

Es war zum verrückt werden.  
Daniel hing seinen Gedanken nach und es waren keine guten Gedanken.  
Wenn nicht bald etwas passieren würde, würde Larissa sterben.  
Und mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass er die junge Frau inzwischen wie eine Schwester liebte, hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie noch eine ganz wichtige Rolle spielen würde. Er hatte keine Ahnung, woher das Gefühl kam, aber er hatte in der Vergangenheit gelernt, seinen Eingebungen zu vertrauen, da sie oftmals zutrafen.  
Darüber hinaus würde es, wenn es keine Fortschritte in der Blutforschung gäbe, keine Hoffnung für ihn und Marti geben. Keine Hoffnung auf ein zusammen sein, auf ein glückliches Leben mit dem Mann, den er liebte.  
Aber er würde immerhin noch wissen, dass es Marti gut ging. Steve dagegen würde seine große Liebe verlieren. Verdammt.

Er seufzte und verfluchte zum wer weiß wie vielten Mal die Bürde der Thronfolge.  
Sein ganzes Leben war darauf ausgerichtet gewesen, und noch vor einem halben Jahr war er glücklich und zufrieden gewesen und hatte sich sogar darauf gefreut, eines Tages die Regierung zu übernehmen.  
Und dann war Marti in sein Leben gestolpert. Und nun würde er nichts lieber tun, als es hinzuwerfen. Aber sein Pflichtbewusstsein stand dem entgegen.  
Wenn er doch nur nicht der verdammten Königlichen Blutlinie angehören würde, dachte er und fuhr mit den Fingern über das Mal an seinem Handgelenk.

Sein Blick fiel darauf und er erstarrte.  
Das ... das konnte doch nicht sein ...  
Was zum Henker ...  
Er sah genauer hin, blinzelte, um zu vermeiden, dass seine müden und Tränen verschleierten Augen ihm einen Streich spielten.  
Aber nein, er sah es nun um so deutlicher.

Er räusperte sich.  
„Vater?“  
Der König, der gerade mitten im Satz war, schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben.  
Jedenfalls redete er weiter.  
„Vater!“  
Daniels Stimme wurde lauter und eindringlicher.  
Erstaunt drehten sich alle Köpfe zu ihm. Es war nicht üblich, während des Rates jemandem ins Wort zu fallen, und schon gar nicht dem König.  
Mit hochrotem Kopf entschuldigte sich Daniel:  
„Vater, bitte verzeih mir die Unterbrechung, aber es ist wirklich wichtig!“  
„Gut“, sagte der Vater langsam, „was möchtest du mit sagen, mein Sohn?“  
Daniel sah die fragenden Blicke und wurde sich in diesem Augenblick erst der Tragweite der Sache bewusst. Und er entschied, dass es besser war, erst einmal mit dem Vater allein zu sprechen.

„Ich weiß, es ist ungewöhnlich, Vater, die Ratsversammlung so rüde zu unterbrechen, aber ich muss dich ganz dringend unter vier Augen sprechen. Es ist wirklich von großer Wichtigkeit.“  
Der Vater sah Daniel mit fragendem Blick an. Dann nickte er.  
Er wandte sich an die versammelten und sagte:  
„Bitte verzeiht, meinen Herren. Wir werden umgehend zurück sein.“  
Dann stand er auf, strich die königliche Robe glatt und folgte Daniel, der, mit immer noch hochroten Wagen, aus dem Thronsaal eilte.

Sie liefen ein Stück den Korridor hinunter, bis Daniel an einem der großen Fenster hielt, das jede Menge helles Tageslicht in die Mauern des Schlosses dringen ließ. Er schaute sich noch einmal um, vergewisserte sich, dass sie allein waren und zeigte dann dem alten König das Handgelenk.  
Der sah sofort, was los war, streifte die Ärmelbündchen seiner Robe zurück und legte seine eigenes Mal frei.  
Es zeigte die selbe Veränderung wie bei seinem Sohn.  
Er sah Daniel mit geweiteten Augen an.  
„Junge, dir ist klar, was das bedeutet?“  
„Ungefähr, Vater, wenngleich ich alle Konsequenzen im Augenblick noch nicht überblicken kann.“

Sie sahen sich an.  
„Ruf Jakob an, wir müssen wissen, ob sich sein Mal auch verändert.“  
Ja, das würde Daniel tun.  
Denn das Mal an seinem Handgelenk und dem seines Vaters war verblasst. So hell, dass es kaum noch zu sehen war.  
Und das bedeutete nur eins:  
Die Königliche Blutlinie endete, und eine neue entstand.


	13. Wissen preisgeben

Ein Anruf in Berlin hatte es bestätigt. Auch Jakobs Mal verblasste. Und auch das der Königin, die sie in ihrem Gemach aufgesucht hatten und sie gebeten hatten nachzusehen. In Berlin hatte der Anruf einen völlig verwirrten Jakob zurückgelassen, und die Königin versuchte gerade, die Fassung wiederzugewinnen.  
„Was tun wir jetzt?“, sagte Daniel, nachdem er der Mutter ein Glas Wasser gebracht hatte und ihr den Arm reichte, um sie zu stützen.  
„Nun, zuerst einmal werden wir vor den Rat treten und ihnen erklären, was geschehen ist. Und dann werden wir uns auf die Suche nach der neu entstehenden Königslinie begeben.“  
„Suche?“, sagte Daniel. „Ich glaube, da werden wir nicht allzu weit gehen müssen Vater.“  
Der alte Vampir riss die Augen auf.  
„Du meinst – Larissa?!“  
„Ja“, sagte Daniel.  
„Das würde doch einiges erklären, nicht wahr?“

Daniel war tief in Gedanken, als er kurze Zeit später er mit Vater und Mutter durch die Gänge des Schlosses zurück zum Thronsaal lief.  
So viel strömte gerade gleichzeitig auf ihn ein, dass er gar nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Selbst, was er fühlte, war ihm gerade nicht klar. Es war ein Gefühlschaos, und er würde zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt versuchen müssen, es zu entwirren.  
Sie waren eben bei Larissa gewesen.  
Und tatsächlich. Auf dem Handgelenk der jungen Frau begann sich, noch ganz blass, aber für das suchende Auge durchaus erkennbar, das Mal abzuzeichnen.

Sie betraten den Thronsaal. Alle Anwesenden sahen sie mit erwartungsvollen Blicken an, denn es war klar, dass etwas außergewöhnliches geschehen sein musste. Eine solche Unterbrechung des Rates geschah nicht einfach, ohne dass ein wichtiger Grund vorlag.  
Der König setzte sich nicht auf den Thron. Sie blieben alle drei stehen, sie waren zu aufgewühlt.

Der König räusperte sich, dann ergriff er das Wort.  
„Meine Herren, es hat sich eine Entwicklung ergeben, die die gesamte Situation komplett ändert.“  
Er schaute jeden von ihnen eindringlich an.  
„Das Königsmal, das ich, meine Gattin und unsere Kinder tragen ... es schwindet.“

Mit einem Schlag war es still im Raum. Dann begannen die anderen wieder zu atmen, erschrocken die Luft durch die Zähne zu ziehen.  
Schließlich ergriff der Graf das Wort.  
„Dann haben wir nun also auch noch unverzüglich die Suche nach der neuen Königslinie zu beginnen.“  
„Das ist bereits geschehen“, sagte Daniel mit fester Stimme.  
Er sah Steve in die Augen.  
„Es ist Larissa, die junge Frau, um deren Wohl wir alle so besorgt sind. Sie trägt die neue königliche Blutlinie in sich.“  
Steve sah ihn fassungslos an. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu seinem eigenen Handgelenk. Er schrie auf. Dann hielt er seine Hand Daniel hin. Daniel nickte, er hatte das erwartete.  
Auch an Steves Handgelenk zeigte sich das Mal.

Wieder herrschte ratloses Schweigen.  
Dann erhob der König erneut seine Stimme.  
„Meine Herren, ich bitte sie alle, vorerst darüber schweigen zu wahren. Keine Sorge, zu gegebener Zeit werde ich den Thron freigeben und meine Söhne werden diese Entscheidung des Schicksals ebenso akzeptieren wie ich. Um ehrlich zu sein, ist dieser Gedanke für mich, und auch meine Kinder, keine Enttäuschung, wie man vielleicht glauben könnte, sondern eher eine große Erleichterung. Aber bis geklärt ist, wie es weitergehen wird, sollten wir es unter uns behalten, um die Stabilität im Königreich nicht unnötig zu gefährden.“  
Die Herrn nickten.

„Sie alle wissen, dass wir die Schwierigkeit um Friedrich vom Schlossberge erst gerade überwunden haben, und es wäre unklug, jetzt neue Unruhe auszulösen. Und außerdem wird die Aufgabe, Larissa zu retten, nun um so wichtiger.“

Steve war immer noch fassungslos. So langsam, ganz langsam begann sein Hirn die Konsequenzen all dessen, was hier gerade geschah, zu erfassen. Noch lange nicht in vollem Umfang. Aber ein klein bisschen.  
Seine Knie wurden ihm weich, seine Beine sackten unter ihm weg.  
Doch ehe er zu Boden gehen konnte, hatte er neben stehende Ratsherr sich ihm zugewandt und stützte ihn. Steve atmete durch und straffte sich wieder.  
„Danke“, sagte er leise, „Herr..."  
Der Ratsherr nickte ihm zu und sagte:  
„Denkenstein. Professor Denkenstein.“  
Dann wandte er sich, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, das Steve nicht wieder zusammenklappen würde, an die Runde der Versammelten.

„Meine Herren“, sagte er und verneigte sich vor dem König.  
„Wie sie alle wissen, leite ich, Professor Emanuel Denkenstein, das Forschungslabor in den Katakomben des Schlosses.“  
Er verneigte sich nun auch vor den anderen.  
„Und in Anbetracht der Lage habe ich Ihnen allen nun eine wichtige Mitteilung zu machen. Ich bitte jedoch, dass man dazu meinen Assistenten, den jungen LuCiel Darko, holt, der gemeinsam mit mir unsere Forschungsergebnisse mit Ihnen diskutieren wird.“  
„Gut“, sagte der König und klatschte in die Hände. Ein Bediensteter betrat den Saal.  
„Bitte“, sagte der König, „laufen Sie hinunter ins Forschungslabor und holen sie LuCiel Darko. Er möge sich beim Rat im Thronsaal einfinden.“  
Der Angestellte nickte und verschwand.

In den nächsten Minuten herrschte Schwiegen. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach und der Professor wollte mit seinen Ausführungen nicht beginnen, bevor sein Assistent nicht anwesend war.  
Ungefähr zehn Minuten später hörte man ein leises Klopfen. Der König rief: “Tretet ein!“  
Und die Tür zum Thronsaal öffnete sich und LuCiel wurde in den Raum geleitet.  
„Danke“, nickte der König dem Diener zu, der sich verneigte und ging.

Professor Denkenstein trat an LuCiels Seite und sagte:  
„So, meine Herren. Mein Assistent wird Ihnen nun erzählen, was er, und ich möchte mich da nicht mit fremden Federn schmücken, für eine bedeutsame Entdeckung gemacht hat.“


	14. Erleichterung fühlen

Der Assistent räusperte sich verlegen. Er war etwas überrumpelt von der Situation und wusste nicht wie er anfangen sollte. Er sah den Professor flehend an.  
Daher ergriff der noch einmal das Wort.  
„Nun, wir haben, oder besser LuCiel hat eine Substanz gefunden, die auf das Blut eines Vampirs ganz genau die gleiche Wirkung hat, wie menschliches Blut. Wir wissen nicht warum, und eigentlich ist es wissenschaftlich gesehen eher abstrus, aber es scheint zu funktionieren.“  
„Was?“, schrie Steve. „Aber ... dann müssen wir sofort ...“  
Daniel unterbrach ihn mit einer Geste.  
„Steve, bitte ... lass den Professor ausreden.“

Der Professor nahm Steve, der nun ganz hibbelig war, seinen Ausbruch nicht übel.  
„Nun“, sagte er, „wir haben die Substanz erst kürzlich entdeckt, und haben sie erst über einen Neumond hinweg einem Praxistest unterziehen können, an ein paar Freiwilligen. Eigentlich hatten wir geplant, es über die notwendigen drei Neumonde hinweg zu testen, und dann erst bekannt zu geben, um keine falschen Hoffnungen zu wecken. Aber in Anbetracht der Sachlage ...“  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Gut“, sagte der König, und man merkte ihm an, dass er Mühe hatte, seine Ungeduld zu bezähmen.  
„Und um welche Substanz handelt es sich nun?“  
Alle Augen waren nun auf LuCiel gerichtet.

„Roter Wein“, sagte er, „versetzt mit Nelkengewürz.“  
„Was?!“, Daniel riss die Augen auf. Der Graf gab ein erstauntes Stöhnen von sich. Sie beide erinnerten sich: Glühwein. Den hatten sie getrunken, damals in des Grafen Schloss, und Daniel hatte gespürt, dass er ihm auf irgendeine Weise gut getan hatte...  
Steve machte ebenso ein verblüfftes Geräusch.  
„Larissa hat erwähnt“. sagte er leise, „dass sie so etwas wie Heißhunger nach Glühwein hatte ... als ich sie im letzten Winter das letzte mal gesehen habe ... Jedenfalls ...“

„Wir ...“ stotterte LuCiel, der es nicht gewohnt war und eigentlich auch nicht mochte, so im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. „Wir müssten es eigentlich noch prüfen ...“  
Der Professor seufzte.  
„Ich fürchte, dafür fehlt uns die Zeit.“  
Er sah den König an, dann Daniel.  
„Wenn Ihr bereit seid, das Risiko einzugehen, dann werden wir Larissa Gewürzwein einflößen und das beste hoffen.“  
Daniel nickte.  
Der König antwortete: „Bleibt uns denn eine andere Wahl?“

Daniel, dessen Herz wie verrückt klopfte ob all der Neuigkeiten, wandte sich Steve zu:  
„Ich finde, du solltest das entscheiden. Denn du bist ihr ... Gefährte und auch der Vater ihres Kindes ... denke ich.“  
Steve, der zwar keine Ahnung hatte, wie das zugehen konnte, der aber trotzdem aus irgendeinem Grund von letzterem überzeugt war, nickte.  
„Ja.“  
Und dann wandte er sich an den König.  
„Bitte ... veranlassen Sie, dass alles Notwendige getan wird. Ich sehe es genau so, es ist unsere einzige Wahl, wenn wir eine Chance haben wollen, Larissa zu retten. Nur ...“  
Und nun dreht er sich zu Daniel.  
„... kann mir mal einer erklären, was das mit der Königslinie auf sich hat, von der ihre hier die ganze Zeit redet?!“

Der König straffte sich.  
„Alles zu seiner Zeit. Herr Professor Denkenstein. Bitte besorgen Sie alles, was notwendig ist. Dann werden Sie sich mit ihrem Assistenten ins Zimmer von Larissa begeben, wo Daniel und Steve auf sie warten werden. Dort werden Sie alles notwendige tun.“  
Er wandte sich seiner Frau zu.  
„Meine Liebe, lass uns einen Augenblick zurückziehen. Ich bin nicht mehr der jüngste und brauche einen Augenblick der Ruhe und Besinnung.“  
Er reichte der Königin die Hand und ging mit ihr in Richtung ihrer Gemächer davon.

Daniel und Steve saßen an Larissas Bett.  
„Wenn wir wissen, ob das hier funktioniert, dann erzähle ich dir alles, was es mit der Königslinie auf sich hat, okay?“, sagte der Prinz.  
Nun, eigentlich war er das ja gar nicht mehr ...  
„Ich bin im Moment viel zu durcheinander dafür“, ergänzte er. Steve nickte. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib vor Anspannung. Er wäre im Moment auch nicht in der Lage gewesen, das in sich aufzunehmen.

Der Professor und sein Assistent betraten den Raum.  
Die beiden jungen Männer machten Platz und zogen sich ein wenig zurück.  
Denkenstein hatte eine Flasche mit sich, in der eine blutrote Flüssigkeit funkelte. Er füllte ein wenig davon in eine Pipette und sah den Assistenten auffordernd an. LuCiel öffnete vorsichtig die Lippen der jungen Frau ein wenig und der Professor begann, den gewürzten Wein Larissa in den Mund zu träufeln. Sie arbeiteten sehr vorsichtig, damit das Mädchen sich nicht verschluckte und daran erstickte. Doch ihr Schluckreflex funktionierte einwandfrei und schon nach wenigen Tropfen schien Farbe in ihr blasses Gesicht zurück zu kehren.  
Die beiden machten weiter, bis Larissa einhundert Milliliter zu sich genommen hatte.  
„So“, sagte der Professor, „nun heißt es warten.“

Es verging ungefähr eine Minute.  
Dann tat die junge Frau einen tiefen Atemzug.  
Ihre Lider begannen zu flackern, ihr Atem ging schneller, und wenige Augenblicke später öffnete sie die Augen und fuhr im Bett auf.  
Sie blickte um sich.  
Als ihr Blick auf Steve fiel, wurden ihre Augen groß vor Staunen.  
„Was ... was ist geschehen ...?“, fragte sie mit rauer Stimme.  
Steve schluchzte auf, rannte zum Bett und fiel ihr in die Arme.  
Sie legte ihre Arme um ihn und klammerte sich an ihm fest.  
Der Professor und LuCiel sahen sich erleichtert an.

„Es scheint zu funktionieren“, sagte Daniel. „Ich kann es kaum fassen, aber es scheint zu funktionieren! Larissa ist wach!“  
Und ein frohes und erleichtertes Lächeln breitete sich über dem Gesicht des Nicht-mehr-Prinzen aus.


	15. Zukunft planen

Schon wenige Stunden später war Larissa soweit wieder hergestellt, dass sie sich in der Lage fühlte, mit Daniel und Steve, dem Königspaar, dem alten Grafen sowie Professor Denkenstein und LuCiel zu besprechen, was nun weiter geschehen sollte.

Larissa saß nun in ihrem Bett. Sie hatte die Hand auf ihren Bauch gelegt, die andere Hand wurde von Steve gehalten, der sanft mit dem Daumen über ihren Handballen strich, um sie zu beruhigen.  
„Das ... das ist eine Menge starker Tobak“, sagte das Mädchen leise.  
„Zu erfahren, dass ich schwanger bin, und keine Ahnung zu haben, wie das zustande gekommen sein kann.“  
Sie blickte entschuldigend und ängstlich zu Steve.  
„Wirklich, Steve, ich habe nicht ...“  
„Ssscchhh, schon gut“, flüsterte der junge Mann. Er nahm Larissas Hand an seine Lippen und küsste sie.  
„Nun“, sagte der König, „wir werden das herausfinden.“

Larissa schaute auf ihr Handgelenk, wo sich klar und deutlich das Königsmal abzeichnete.  
„Na ja, und gleichzeitig muss ich auch noch begreifen, dass mein Kind ... irgendwann der König der Vampire sein wird ...? Habe ich das richtig verstanden?“  
„Ja“, sagte der alte König. „Du trägst die neue Königslinie in dir. Das heißt, dass dein Kind eines Tages auf dem Throne des Vampirreiches sitzen wird.“  
„Aber ... Daniel ...!“  
„Daniel wird nicht König sein. Unsere Königslinie ist erloschen. Aber darüber mach dir mal keine Sorgen, ich glaube, mein Sohn ist darum nicht traurig, nicht wahr?“  
Daniel nickte abwesend mit dem Kopf. Seine Gedanken waren immer noch wirr und unsortiert, aber eines stand fest: Nein, er war nicht traurig darüber. Im Gegenteil, er war einfach nur erleichtert.

„Und was wird nun aus uns?“  
Steve war es, der fragte. Er schaute besorgt vom alten König zu Larissa und zurück.  
„Ich meine, könne wir zusammen sein? Und ... müssen wir für immer Vampire bleiben?“  
Einen Augenblick herrschte schweigen.  
Dann sagte der Professor:  
„Ja, natürlich. Ihr beide seid die Eltern des neuen Königs. Das heißt, dass ihr gemeinsam hier im Schloss leben könnt, heiraten könnt, wenn ihr euch dafür entscheidet.“  
„Wir würden euch sogar sehr darum bitten“, sagte Daniels Vater.  
„Es wäre gut, wenn ihr euer Kind hier großzieht. Ich wollte mich zwar schon in den nächsten Jahren zur Ruhe setzen, aber das verschiebe ich, bis euer Sohn soweit ist. Ich werde euch helfen, ihn auf seine Rolle als König vorzubereiten.“

„Und was das Vampir sein betrifft ... Wenn das Kind auf der Welt ist, könntet ihr, wenn ihr möchtet, erneut versuchen, das Ritual zu vollziehen und wieder Menschen zu werden. Dann müsste es eigentlich funktionieren“, sagte der Professor. Er räusperte sich.  
„Wir werden das mit dem Würzwein noch genauer testen. Wir werden die nächsten drei Neumonde hindurch alles ganz genau prüfen. Und wenn es funktioniert, wenn dann alle Untersuchungen gemacht sind und die Ergebnisse positiv, dann spräche nichts dagegen, dass ihr als Menschen hier im Schloss lebt. Weil dann niemand mehr unter … Blutdurst leiden wird.“

Larissa überlegte. Ihre kleine Hand griff Steves Hand fester und drückte sie.  
„Aber dann ... wenn mein Kind kein Blut braucht, dann ... wäre es doch sicher auch möglich, dass ich zurück nach Berlin gehe ... und mein Kind dort großziehe ...“  
Wieder herrschte Schweigen. Man merkte, dass eine Spannung im Raume knisterte, als wäre die Luft elektrisch geladen.  
Schließlich ergriff der König das Wort.  
„Ja, natürlich. Das wäre möglich. Ich ... würde Daniel bitten, ebenfalls nach Berlin zu gehen, und dich bitten, dass du ihm erlaubst, dich bei der Erziehung zu unterstützen. Er kennt die Aufgaben des zukünftigen Königs besser als jeder andere.“  
„Und wenn ...“ Larissa sagte es leise, unsicher. „ ...wenn ich mich dagegen entscheide? Wenn ich mich entscheide, dass mein Kind nicht darauf vorbereitet werden soll? Sondern ganz normal aufwachsen soll wie jedes andere auch?“

Der König holte tief Luft.  
„Wenn ... wenn du dich so entscheidest, werden wir das akzeptieren.“  
„Aber ...“ wollte der alte Graf einwerfen, doch ein Blick des Königs brachte ihn zum Schweigen.  
„Larissa, wir sind schon seit alters her Vampire. Du erst seit kurzem. Dennoch heißt das nicht, dass wir nicht verstehen, was in dir vorgeht. Wenn du dich so entscheidest, werden wir das akzeptieren.“

Steve hob den Blick.  
„Was würde das denn für das Königreich bedeuten?“  
„Nun, vermutlich“, sagte Daniel, „wäre das der Untergang.“  
Steve sog scharf die Luft ein.  
„Ja“, sagte der Vater. „Ich kann nicht mehr lange auf dem Thron bleiben. Als Regent für den neuen König, bis er soweit ist – gut. Aber wenn es keinen neuen König gibt, dann erlischt mit dem Verschwinden des Males mein Recht auf den Thron. Und dann, wenn es keinen regulären König gibt, bricht die Ordnung, der Zusammenhalt im Reich auseinander. Und wahrscheinlich werden sich dann Leute vom Kaliber eines Friedrich vom Schlossberge und seiner Kumpane auf den Thron drängen. Sie würden das Reich in noch mehr Chaos stürzen und vor allem ein friedliches Zusammenleben zwischen Menschen und Vampiren unmöglich machen.“

„Na super“, knurrte Steve verärgert. „Macht uns nur keinen Druck.“  
Larissa seufzte. Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Das war ja schon alles ganz schön schwer. Wo war sie da nur rein geraten? Und alles nur, weil an jenem Nachmittag im letzten Winter Belinda, ihr kleiner Hund, noch mal hatte Gassi gehen wollen.  
Belinda. Unwillkürlich stahl sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, wenn sie an ihren süßen Hund dachte.  
Sie straffte sich.  
Ihr Blick ging von Steve zum König und weiter zu Daniel.  
Dann sagte sie entschlossen:  
„Gut. Ich werde bleiben.“

Der König, Daniel, der Professor ... alle atmeten auf.  
Dann wandten sich die Blicke zu Steve.  
„Du könntest ohne mich zurück nach Berlin gehen“, sagte Larissa. „Ich … hab dich lieb, aber ... du musst entscheiden, was du tun willst. Ob du bei mir bleibst und unser Kind gemeinsam mit mir groß ziehst oder ... ob du nach Berlin zurück gehst.“

Steve zögerte nicht.  
„Ich glaube“, sagte er, „ich werde Berlin schön ganz schön vermissen.“  
Dann grinste er schief.  
Larissa strahlte. Dann zog sie ihn an sich und drückte einen liebevollen Kuss auf seine Lippen.  
Der Kuss wurde länger und intensiver und die beiden verloren sich darin, so dass sie gar nicht merkten, dass die anderen lächelnd den Raum verließen.


	16. Neues wagen

Daniel saß in seinem Zimmer auf seinem breiten, mit weichen Kissen bedeckten Bett. Er hatte die Beine an sich gezogen, umschlang sie mit seinen Armen und versuchte, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
Er hatte sich, nachdem er mit den anderen Larissa und Steve verlassen hatte, in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen, um ein wenig zu sich zu kommen. Heute Abend hatte der Vater die nächste Ratssitzung einberaumt. Bis dahin jedoch würden sie sich alle ein paar Stunden Ruhe gönnen, ihre Gedanken ordnen, sich auf das kommende vorbereiten.

Daniel zitterte leicht, denn jetzt, wo er mit sich allein war, kam ihm nach und nach zu Bewusstsein, was die veränderte Situation für Konsequenzen mit sich brachte, sowohl für ihn, aber auch für das Volk der Vampire, für die Menschen, für seine Freunde und Familie.  
Langsam, ganz langsam begann er nicht nur zu begreifen, sondern auch zu fühlen, dass die Bürde der Thronfolge nicht mehr auf seinen Schultern lag. Er war nicht mehr der zukünftige König. Er würde nicht mehr die Pflicht der Regierung zu bewältigen haben.  
Und das hieß ... er hatte nun die Möglichkeit, ein Leben mit Marti zu leben. Ein Leben mit dem Mann, den er über alles liebte und der ihm mehr bedeutete, als irgendetwas anderes auf der Welt.

Tränen flossen ihm aus den Augen, sein Herz klopfte wild, sein Atem ging stoßweise.  
Er würde mit Marti zusammen sein können!  
Er wurde geschüttelt von etwas, was Schluchzen und Lachen gleichzeitig war. Die Welle der Gefühle überschwemmte ihn geradezu und es dauerte eine Weile, bis es ihm schließlich gelang, vernünftig zu atmen und wieder einigermaßen klar zu denken.

Natürlich war das für ihn am allerwichtigsten, und ja, er schämte sich nicht, nach vielen Jahren des Pflichtbewusstseins nun einmal seine ganz persönlichen Wünsche und Bedürfnisse am allerwichtigsten zu nehmen.  
Aber natürlich waren die Konsequenzen viel weitreichender.

Allein, was es für das Volk der Vampire für Bedeutung hatte! Es würde keinen Blutdurst mehr geben, die Vampire wären nicht mehr darauf angewiesen, Menschen zu jagen und ihnen Schaden zuzufügen, um zu überleben. Sie würden statt dessen ihren Bedarf mit Gewürzwein stillen. Sie würden unter den Menschen leben können, Menschen würden im Vampirreich leben können...  
Nach Jahrhunderten der Angst und der gegenseitigen Feindschaft würde nun ein Zeitalter des Friedens zwischen den beiden Völkern anbrechen.  
Sicher würde es zu Anfang Misstrauen und Vorbehalte auf beiden Seiten geben, das war verständlich. Aber dennoch. Die Zeit des Hasses war vorbei.

Nun, ein paar Hürden gab es noch. Man musste den dritten Neumond abwarten. Man musste weitere Tests durchführen.  
Man musste das Volk der Vampire informieren.  
Man musste genügend Würzwein zur Verfügung stellen.  
Die meisten Vampire würden froh und dankbar über diese Entwicklung sein. Sicher würde es einige ewig gestrige geben, die sich auf angebliche Traditionen beriefen.  
Doch da hatte der Vater bereits klar gestellt, dass er, sobald die Testreihen nach dem dritten Neumond mit positivem Ergebnis abgeschlossen seien, den Konsum von Menschenblut unter Strafe stellen würde.  
Man musste dann entscheiden, ob man das Volk der Menschen im großen Stile über die Existenz der Vampire informieren wolle...  
Es gab eine Menge zu tun, eine Menge Arbeit, eine Menge zu organisieren, eine Menge Entscheidungen zu treffen.  
Und auf der Ratsversammlung heute Abend würden sie beginnen...

Nein.  
Daniel richtete sich auf. Er holte tief Luft und kletterte aus dem Bett. Er straffte den Rücken, wie um sich selber Mut zu machen. Dann verließ er das Zimmer und trat in den Korridor hinaus.

Er lief durch die Gänge des Schlosses, bis er zum Ruhezimmer seiner Eltern kam. Dort klopfte er leise an die Tür.  
„Herein!“, ertönte die warme Stimme der Mutter.  
Daniel trat ein.

Vater und Mutter saßen in ihren bequemen Lehnstühlen, beide sichtlich erschöpft von den Ereignissen der letzten Tage und Stunden.  
„Daniel“, sagte der Vater. „Komm, setz dich zu uns.“  
Daniel setzte sich auf einen weich gepolsterten Schemel.  
„Vater ... Mutter ...“ begann er stockend.  
„Nun?“, fragte der Vater. „Was möchtest du mit uns besprechen?“

„Vater, ich habe ... mich mein Leben lang vorbereitet, einst König zu werden. Ich habe immer meine Pflicht an erste Stelle gestellt. Habe auf vieles verzichtet. Habe vieles geopfert.“  
Er schluckte.  
„Auch mein Lebensglück hätte ich geopfert ... ich habe so hoffnungslos geliebt und doch die Hoffnung nie ganz verloren. Und nun, da alles anders ist, da ich die Chance habe, meine große Liebe bei mir zu haben ...“  
Seine Wangen glühten und er sah die Eltern voller Hoffnung und um Verständnis heischend an.

Die beiden lächelten.  
„Nun wo alles anders ist, möchtest du nicht eine Minute länger als nötig ohne deinen jungen Mann sein, stimmts?“, sagte die Mutter liebevoll.  
Daniel nickte. Er brachte gerade kein Wort heraus.  
„Dann mach dich auf den Weg“, sagte der Vater und stand aus seinem Stuhl aus. Er öffnete die Arme und zog seinen Sohn in eine feste Umarmung.

„Flieg los“, sagte die Mutter. „Flieg nach Berlin, flieg zu deiner großen Liebe und sag ihm, dass ihr zwei nun alle Möglichkeiten habt, gemeinsam ein glückliches Leben zu führen.“  
„Danke“, hauchte Daniel überwältigt. Er drückte Vater und Mutter fest an sich. Küsste beide liebevoll auf die Wange  
Dann machte er sich auf den Weg, um sich von Steve und Larissa zu verabschieden.

Eine Stunde später flog er davon in den Abendhimmel.  
Mit sich nahm er Grüße an die Freunde und das Versprechen, Belinda einen Kuss von ihrem Frauchen zu geben.  
Sobald Larissa wieder ganz hergestellt war, würde Steve nach Berlin geflogen kommen, um die kleine Hündin zu holen. Sie würde im Schloss leben. Im Schlosshof, dem Berg und dem Wald würde es viel zu erschnüffeln geben.

Daniel jedoch ließ das alles erst einmal hinter sich.  
Er sah nur noch nach vorne.  
Er freute sich auf Marti.


	17. Glücklich sein

Larissa saß in einem gemütlichen Sessel vor dem Kamin und hatte eine Decke über ihren Beinen. Steve saß auf einem anderen Sessel direkt neben ihr, oder besser gesagt, er lag halb, denn er hatte sich zu ihr hinüber gelehnt und seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoss gebettet, ganz vorsichtig natürlich, um nicht auf ihren Bauch zu drücken.  
Mit liebevollen Augen sah er zu ihr hoch, während sie sanft und zärtlich durch sein Haar fuhr und seinen Schopf kraulte.

„Larissa?“  
„Ja?“  
„Sag mal hast du ... ich meine, wenn unser Sohn da ist ... wie werden wir ihn nennen? Hast du schon eine Idee?“  
Sie zog überlegend die Stirn kraus.  
„Ich möchte einen Namen, der ein bisschen zu Daniel und Jakob passt. Immerhin übernimmt unser Krümel ihren Platz in der Königslinie."  
Sie biss sich in die Unterlippe.  
„Das fühlt sich immer noch komisch an.“

Steve nickte.  
„Ich weiß nicht ... vielleicht sollte es dann auch ein zweisilbiger Name sein ... was hältst du von … Niklas?“  
„Niklas ...“ Larissa lauschte dem Klang hinterher. „Ja. Genau. Der gefällt mir.“ Sie strahlte Steve an.  
Dann fuhr sie sanft mit der Hand über ihren Bauch. „Niklas“, hauchte sie leise.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie.  
Dann fragte Steve: „Du, ich frage mich immer noch, wie das eigentlich geschehen konnte, ich meine, wir haben doch nicht ... oder doch?“  
„Das alles ist so seltsam“, sagte Larissa, „dass mich etwas noch seltsameres auch nicht mehr wundert. Damals als du geträumt hast, ich wäre bei dir. Da war ich alleine unterwegs, drei Tage war ich weg, sagt Daniel. Und das merkwürdige ist, dass ich mich an diese drei Tage nicht erinnern kann. Nada. Niente. Komplett weg.“  
Steve riss die Augen auf.  
„Dann kann das also wirklich sein ...?“  
„Glaub schon.“

Wieder schwiegen sie.  
„Eigentlich“, sagte Larissa schließlich, „spielt das doch auch keine Rolle. Viel wichtiger ist das, was auf uns zukommt. Wir sind Eltern des zukünftigen Königs. Wir sind Vampire. Wir leben hier und werden gemeinsam unser Kind großziehen, Und weißt du, Steve, mit dir an meiner Seite habe ich keine Angst. Ich glaube, dass wir das alles gemeinsam schaffen werden. Und wenn du bei mir bist, wird diese Zukunft, so seltsam sie auch sein mag, eine glückliche für uns und unser Kind. Davon bin ich fest überzeugt.“

Vorsichtig rappelte Steve sich auf und beugte sich zu Larissas liebem Gesicht. Dann gab er ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.  
„Du hast Recht. Wir packen das. Und ich freue mich auf jeden einzelnen Tag mit dir.“  
Sie waren zusammen und nur das zählte. Und jetzt, hier, in diesem Augenblick fühlten sich sich geborgen und glücklich.

„Steve?“, fragte Larissa, nachdem sie einige Minuten lang gekuschelt hatten.  
„Was meinst du, ob es in der Schlossküche saure Gurken gibt ...?“  
Steve schaute sie erstaunt an, und dann konnte er nicht anders, als loszulachen. Larissa stimmte ein. Es war ein leichtes, hoffnungsfrohes Lachen.  
Ihre Zukunft lag ausgebreitet vor ihnen, und sie würden sie gemeinsam erleben.  
Wenn nötig auch mit sauren Gurken.

* * *

Marti saß in Berlin auf seinem Bett und kraulte wieder einmal Belinda. Der kleine Hund hatte sich dem jungen Mann angeschlossen. Irgendwie spürte das Tier seine Traurigkeit, Tiere haben oftmals ein feines Gespür für so etwas, und versuchte nun, ihn auf ihre Art zu trösten. Mehr als einmal hatte Marti sie an sich gedrückt und Tränen hatten ihr Fell benetzt. Und sie zwischen ihren Öhrchen zu kraulen hatte auf Marti eine beruhigende Wirkung.  
Marti sehnte sich unglaublich nach Daniel. Und er hatte nur wenig Hoffnung, ihn bald wieder zu sehen und gar keine, jemals mit ihm gemeinsam leben zu können.

Bei all den aufregenden Ereignissen im Schloss in Transsylvanien hatte niemand daran gedacht, die Freunde in Berlin zu informieren, dass man eine Lösung für das Blutproblem gefunden hatte und dass es Larissa wieder gut ging.  
Erst als Daniel nach Berlin aufbrach, hatte der Vater daran gedacht. Er hatte dann jedoch beschlossen, seinen Sohn die glücklichen Botschaften persönlich verkünden zu lassen.  
Also wusste noch niemand Bescheid, und Marti hatte keine Ahnung, dass sich nun alles zum guten wenden würde.

Er zuckte zusammen, als etwas an seinem Zimmerfenster rappelte. Er blickte auf und sah dort ... eine Fledermaus. Um genau zu sein, nicht irgendeine, sondern seine Fledermaus. Also Daniel, den er inzwischen auch in dieser Gestalt unter tausenden erkannt hätte.

„Daniel!“  
Er sprang auf, wobei Belinda erschrocken bellte, lief dann zum Fenster und öffnete es.  
Die Fledermaus flatterte hinein, ließ sich auf den Boden nieder und ehe er sichs versah, stand der junge Vampir vor ihm, den er so von Herzen liebte.  
„Marti!“  
Sie fielen sich in die Arme und Daniel klammerte sich an seinen Schatz, als wäre er am ertrinken.  
Belinda jaulte freudig und wuselte um die beiden herum.

Als sie sich alle drei ein bisschen beruhigt hatten, ließ sich Marti auf sein Bett plumpsen und zog Daniel mit sich. Sie saßen nun nebeneinander, hielten sich bei den Händen, und der kleine Hund hatte es sich zu ihren Füssen gemütlich gemacht.  
„Warum bist du hier“, fragte Marti und ein wenig Sorge schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
„Ist etwas passiert?“  
„Passiert ist ne ganze Menge“, sagte Daniel, „aber zur Abwechslung mal nichts schlimmes.“  
Marti atmete hörbar erleichtert auf, und Daniel begann zu erzählen, was sich in der Zwischenzeit ereignet hatte.

Als er fertig war, schaute Marti ihn mit riesengroßen Augen an. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild und er traute sich noch nicht so recht, der überschäumenden Freude, die in ihm aufkam, die Schleusen zu öffnen.  
„Das heißt...“, fragte er, „ ... Larissa geht es gut? Und wir, ich meine du und ich, wir können zusammen sein?“  
„Ja, genau das heißt es“, antwortete Daniel.

Und dann, ja, dann konnte Marti nicht anders. Er stieß einen wilden, freudigen Schrei aus und sprang vor lauter Glück wie ein verrückter Gummiball im Zimmer herum. Daniel wurde von ihm mitgerissen, und Belinda, ja, die sprang und bellte. Es war ein Höllenlärm, den die drei veranstalteten, aber es war eben eine Freude, ein Glück, das aus ihren Herzen quoll und das musste einfach raus.  
Und wer könnte jungen und verliebten Leuten das wohl übelnehmen?


	18. Ja sagen

Nun, es gibt nicht mehr so viel zu berichten.

Professor Denkenstein und LuCiel Darko trieben die Forschungen voran, und nach zwei weiteren Neumonden stand endgültig fest:  
Der Würzwein war ein guter Ersatz für Blut, niemand musste mehr Menschen jagen. Es würde tatsächlich eine friedliche Zukunft zwischen den Menschen und den Vampiren geben.

Der alte König hielt sein Versprechen und sorgte dafür, dass die Bevölkerung des Vampirreiches informiert und auch in ausreichender Menge versorgt wurde. Und er sorgte dafür, dass das Trinken von menschlichem Blut nicht mehr gestattet war.

Larissa und Steve begannen, ihre Leben im Schloss zu genießen. Sie fühlten sich ganz wohl hier. Da Belinda nun inzwischen bei ihnen war, fühlten sie sich schon vor der Geburt des kleinen Niklas wie eine kleine Familie.  
Sie vermissten die Freunde in Berlin, besonders Rick fehlte Steve sehr. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb die beiden beschlossen, Vampire zu bleiben, denn so war es ihnen möglich, relativ schnell und unkompliziert nach Berlin zu fliegen, um die alten Freunde zu besuchen. Und hey, so ein Leben ohne Krankheit und Schmerzen, na ja, das hat doch was, oder?

Daniel blieb in Berlin.  
Marti war überglücklich und konnte es kaum fassen, aber es war so.  
Sie genossen ihr Zusammensein.  
Sie fanden sich schnell in einen gemeinsamen Alltag. Daniel unterstützte Marti wo er nur konnte und ließ sich Zeit damit, was er nun in der Welt der Menschen tun sollte, nachdem er sich nun nicht mehr mit Regierungssachen herumschlagen musste.  
Schließlich entschied er sich für ein Medizinstudium.  
Marti dagegen lebte weiterhin für seine Musik. Und Daniel liebte es, Marti ganz versunken beim spielen der Instrumente zu beobachten.

Marti zeigte ihm die Freuden des Menschenlebens, denn auch Daniel entschied sich, das Ritual zu vollziehen und ein Mensch zu werden. Das war ein großer Schritt, doch er wollte einfach kein Vampir mehr sein. Er wollte an Martis Seite als Mensch alt werden.  
Marti zeigte ihm auch die stillen und friedlichen Momente, die das Leben so mit sich brachte.  
Sie waren glücklich und es gab nichts mehr, das die beiden trennen konnte.

Manche Dinge entwickeln sich recht schnell, und so kam es, dass letztendlich im September im Abstand von ein paar Wochen insgesamt drei Hochzeiten gefeiert wurden:  
Zuerst waren Jakob und Felix an der Reihe.  
Kurz nach ihnen gaben sich Marti und Daniel das Ja- Wort, denn warum Zeit vertrödeln, wenn man doch geglaubt hatte, keine gemeinsame Zeit zu haben und sie nun im Überfluss zu besitzen? Sie sahen keinen Grund, es aufzuschieben und so heirateten sie an einem wunderbaren sonnigen Tag Ende September.  
Ein goldener Oktobertag war es, als Larissa und Steve miteinander die Ringe tauschten. Auch sie sahen keinen Grund zu warten, im Gegenteil, sie liebten sich nun mal und wollten noch vor Niklas' Geburt ein Ehepaar sein.

Niklas Finn Schuto wurde gesund und munter geboren. Er war ein hübscher kleiner Vampir und wie auch immer es zuging, er hatte die Farben Schneewittchens:  
Er hatte ebenholzschwarzes Haar, blutrote Lippen und eine Haut, so weiß wie Schnee.  
Er wuchs zu einem stolzen, klugen und gutherzigen Prinzen heran und als er eines Tages die Königswürde übernahm, stellte sich in alten Prophezeiungen heraus, dass es alles seine Richtigkeit hatte:  
Dort hieß es, dass wenn ein J.O.I.K.O., also Jener Obere, Innere Kraft Offenbarende eines Tages seinen ihm angestammten Platz auf dem Thron nicht würde einnehmen könne, die Königslinie enden würde und ein neuer König, ein Sch.U.T.O. , also ein Schönheit Und Tatkraft Offenbarender, ihm nachfolgen würde.

Nu ja, es lief nicht immer alles glatt.  
Natürlich gab es immer mal wieder Unruhestifter. Und manchmal passierten auch einfach kleinere Katastrophen und größere Probleme ohne dass jemand etwas dafür konnte.  
So ist nun mal das Leben.  
Es gleicht eben keinem ruhigen Flug, sondern einem voller Turbulenzen.

Aber letztendlich kann man sagen, dass alles zu einem guten Ende gekommen war.  
Und dass sie glücklich lebten bis an ihr selig Ende.

Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind...

Dann leben sie und stiften Chaos.  
Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.


End file.
